


Sakuma, the time traveler.

by Smilez4milez



Category: joker game
Genre: M/M, Should I even do this, is this even good?, slow burn (?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilez4milez/pseuds/Smilez4milez
Summary: “...you signed up for this… you can do this...granted I was peer pressured by my friends to follow through on a dare from a pack of gum.”-Sakuma





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lololol I gotta rewrite this chapter to align it with everything else! Haha...my first fic and I'm already screwing up.

‘Thoughts’  
“Dialogue” 

‘I can't believe I'm doing this’, the words echoed through the Japanese mans head for twenty-seventh time that afternoon. 

He wiped his sweaty palms against his slacks and started counting the tiles again.

In his sorry attempt to fill the time he was unaware of the commotion happening just on the other side of the wall.

-_-_-

“We haven't properly tested it yet, we can't just throw him in there And hope to wield results!” The man screamed. 

The man was dressed in black dress pants, a white button down partnered with a red tie, and most notably a worn lab coat. 

“So what? The person we’re sending in is of no significance. If something happens to him we’ll all be fine in the end.” The other male in the room countered calmly. 

He wore his hair slicked back and sat relaxed in a velvet suit coat with his name stitched in gold over the pocket, ‘Elliot’. 

Elliot took a quick breath before speaking once more. 

“I put literal hundreds and thousands of dollars into this for years now, I’d like to see some results.” He crossed his legs as he spoke. 

“Understand Dr.Kizaki, I respect your intellect and drive but what happens in the past is in the pa-” 

“DON’T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!” Dr.Kizaki voice echoed through the room. 

“Elliot, what I did back then was unforgivable and should not be overlooked.” Mr. Kizaki’s voice got sharper as he spoke, “I refuse to make the same mistakes or let any irrational decision making cause a repeat of the unfortunate past.” 

“Really?” 

“That's right.” The convection is voice was almost respectable. Almost. 

Elliot got up from his chair and sauntered toward Dr.Kizaki, and Dr. Kizaki’s colleagues. 

“Dr. Kizaki, I’d like to continue this partnership with you…” the fake smile on his face had the pleasantness of a dragon. 

“But, if you keep being difficult I may have to just rid myself of you.” 

“...are you threatening me, Elliot?” 

“...doctor, that lab disaster you were a part of was more than what you said. I know what it is.” A knowing look crossed Eliott's face.

 

“what do yo-”

“You know what I mean.”. 

“Now, I want results today. It can be anything and I don't care if the subject dies for it.” Elliot turned with a dramatic flair and left. 

-_-_-

The subject, or Sakuma, jumped at the sound of the door hitting the wall. Surprisingly there was no damage to the door or the wall. 

“Sakuma.” Elliot called out to man, “I hope you've been keeping out with your training and studies. You’re going back to WW2.” 

“WW2?!” Dr. Kenazaki ran out screaming. 

“ELLIOT YOuu… why bother? Calibrate the Elise. Have her ready to go back to 1935.” 

“You named a time machine Elise?” For the first time Elliot gave the doctor a friendly-ish glance. 

“Your mother named you Elliot?” 

“...Count yourself lucky that I still need you for this project of mine.”

"oh? I though you would rid yourself of me..." 

-_-_-

Sakuma was lead out the hall to the Prep Room. The Organization that this unlucky fool worked at was made to restore and rediscover things in the history of the world, to put it bluntly.  
The original owner started off by  
finding and recording artifacts. He worked with others within the same field, until his small group of mutual company turned into a company. Time passed and soon the owner got greedy and wanted to see everything as it was in its hay-day. To the artifacts to the architecture, but the only way to see or experience such things he would need to be there in both location and time.  
Unfortunately he did not live long enough to see the day. Fortunately for him, his son carried the same desire and drive as he did. 

Now Sakuma has been hired to go  
back in time, to do research on an agency that may or may not exist. Today though was only a test. To test if he could even go that far back. 

It suddenly got harder for Sakuma to breath properly. 

“...you signed up for this… you can do this...granted I was peer pressured by my friends to follow through on a dare from a pack of gum.” 

Yes, this unlucky foolish man stepped into this situation because of a pack of gum dared him. ‘Sign up for something you never heard of and follow through it.’

His ‘friends’ forced him to find something off of ‘Greg’s List’ and ‘want to travel through time’ for some reason was the top choice to forced upon Sakuma. 

Now Sakuma stands in a very small and tight jumper, sitting in the prep room of what was supposedly historical restoration business, and has no way out as Sakuma’s good loyal friends made the poor unlucky foolish man sign the contract binding him to the mission to travel through all of time. 

Granted, they just assumed that Sakuma would have to plow a cougar or an older woman and didn't take the ad at face value. 

“God. If I die I'm either jumping from heaven or climbing up from hell to have them die with me…” Sakuma mumbled lamely before walking out the prep room towards the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sakuma did you experience any nausea or anything you'd like to report?” Dr. Kizaki asked with a serious expression. 

“No, but the placement of where I land could be better.” Sakuma answered honestly, his hair still dripping. 

“...We sincerely apologize for having you land in a lake. We chose a random spot somewhere in the woods to avoid anyone in that time noticing you.” Dr. Kizaki closed his eyes and replied with a shaker voice trying not to laugh. 

“But, that also let us know you can act quickly in unexpected situations. Which you may have to do a lot since the role you were giving you is that of a soldier.”

“Wait...I'm fighting in WW2?” 

“No, no...let me find the, ah! Here…” Dr.Kizaki got out more paperwork from his bag on to the growing stack on the table. 

“Since you already signed up for the military draft and went through their training-” 

“But I was drafted for the U.S. military?” 

“We’re aware of tha-.” 

“I've never even lived in Japan,yeah I can speak it but... How am I going to do this? Why did you even choose me?” 

“Sakuma please stop interrupting. We’re aware you haven't lived in Japan and don't have much knowledge about its history which makes it perfect. You’re a clean slate. We can teach you what a 1937 imperial soldier would know and a normal Japanese person might accidentally mention something about Japanese history that hasn't happened yet since they may get too comfortable.”

“How might they get to comfortable?” 

“Yes they're back in time but it's in their country and a history they know well. In a past project that had happened. Since you grew up in America and inside you see yourself as an American it’ll help keep you on your toes.” 

“How?” 

“Japan at that time is enemies with America...that means they're enemies with you.” 

“...this feels like a spy mission...I'm infiltrating some mysterious organization to find intel and bring it back… is this even legal?”

“Hey, you're the one that responded to Gregs list and signed the contract. Also, isn't it a little late to start to question the legality of it all?” 

“I was drunk, with friends who’re ass holes, and when we read the time travel post you guys made out we all assumed it was a lonely older women.”

“You wanna bone old women Sakuma?”

“What!? NO!” 

“Putting that on your file.”

“Oh my god...who even reads these?” Sakuma’s face dropped into his hands as his face grew redder. 

“Mostly me. I read them so I can make any adjustments to help you during your mission.” 

“ Oh, thanks and please don't put that in my file.” 

“You're Welcome. Now, there weren't any problems other than landing in a lake?” Dr.Kizaki’s eyes shined with amusement. 

“Nope, but why did you guys have me get a rock, three different leaves, and a stick?” 

“We were checking to see how well you listen. You're going back to one of the worlds biggest wars we have to make sure you don't do anything to curve or change the outcome of it.”

“...I should be fine… I think my Great Grandparents moved to America with a few extra family members before WW1.”

“There's no one you wish to save?” 

“...Well...I wish… no one had to had-ugh how do I say this…”

“It's okay Sakuma, that's your humanity. If everyone had the choice they'd want everyone to live...I'm not saying they deserve to die but we can't change that...we don't know what would happen...and with th- ugh I see what you mean about how to explain this … it's just...not our place to change history...

“...Well this conversation took a turn.” 

“Right you are...Sakuma, go change clothes and hit the showers..we’re not letting you go to WW2 with a cold.” 

“...Yes doc...is there anything you need me to review or study tonight?” 

“You can rest up for the night. If you wanna go out I'll give you a night travelers pass.” 

“I'll rest up, I had a long hike through 1935.” Sakuma got up with a ghost of smile on his face.

“Pft, and you're supposed to be America's finest.” 

“And all of this is supposed to be legal!” Sakuma said back while walking out of the room. 

-_-_-

One of the things Sakuma hated most about this place was its white walls. It was unsettling. All the walls looked the same. On his first week there he got lost 27 times. He's getting better at navigating the area, but he still gets lost every now and again.

“Ah Sakuma?” It was one of the janitors that called him out. 

“ Randy,evening.” 

“I heard you had your first test, still alive I see.” 

“Yeah, you know what's for dinner today today?”

“Roasted chicken, and a few other sides. There's also shrimp alfredo, if you have an in with the food staff…” 

“And do you?”

“Of course, I'm RANDYYY! “ 

Sakuma laughed at the short man. 

“Alright Randy, how about you get us some shrimp alfredo then?”

“Then you get the table then right?”

“On it!” 

“Coolio!” Randy had said finger gunning away. 

“...this world needs more Randy’s.” Sakuma mumbled with a smile before following after Randy to the cafeteria. 

-_-_- 

“So the test was a success?” Elliot asked with a smirk. 

“...Yes...it was…” Dr.Kizaki had said slowly. 

“Decide on a day to send him back, make the choice sometime before the month ends.” 

“But!?” 

“But nothing. We tested to see if he was capable of going, which was proven today. Even though we already tested a human being able to go through. We made an alibi for why his records are so blank, kind of thrown together at the last minute but an alibi nonetheless. And in the event of him having to go through military training he can handle it. If anything that would solidify his role there. Also you built a new communication timewave device-” 

“Timewave Arm-brace Communicator” 

“Yeah that, so we can keep in constant communication. Also with a built in camera and microphone to record any important data.” 

Dr.Kizaki sighed in defeat. Sakuma had just graduated high school last year and already went through and passed with high marks from Marine recruitment training. Not only that Sakuma himself is a pure Japanese man in blood and was strictly taught how to respect his elders and others above him from his parents and grandparents. Honestly no one could be more perfect. 

“...one week from now. But remember he’s only 19...he just became an adult. And if it gets cut short, this is on you.” 

“No its on both of us, your name is part of the contract as well. If you want him to live and get through with this quickly then give it your all doc.”   
-_-_-

“Hahaha, state of the art equipment and they almost drown you!?” Randy couldn't help but laugh. 

“SAKUMA YOU ALMOST DROWNED!?

“ARE YOU OKAY?!?” 

“SHOULDN'T YOU BE RESTING!?

“Excuse you, shouldn't you ladies be working instead of eavesdropping” Randy asked his mood turning sour.

“But Randy, if a man isn't feeling well it's a woman's job to worry about him.” One of the girls stepped up giving a quick wink. 

“Oh gawd, disgusting.” Randy gagged. 

“Randy don't be so rude” Sakuma nudged his friends shoulder jokingly. 

“Sakuma you really are a gentleman.” 

“Thank you… also dinner was delicious.” Sakuma gave a polite smile and suppressed the shiver he felt. 

“Sakuma you know I have a daughter right? She's a lovely girl really.” It was one of the older ladies that stepped up this time. 

“Yes, but with his work here he can't get to know her...but, since I work here maybe you could get to know me instead?” A younger women walked around the older women and place a hand of Sakuma's shoulder. 

“Oh...Uh...well I have to review a few things right after dinner and I finished eating now…” Sakuma slid his mostly empty plate away from himself and slipped out the chair. 

“I'll see you tomorrow Randy.” Sakuma ran off before getting trapped. 

“Alright ladies, you're paid to wash dishes so do your jo-OW!?” Randy got smacked on the back of his head. 

“Oops my hand slipped sorry us older folks don't have control over our limbs like we used to.” The older women apologized. 

“Well let's get to work then ladies!”

-_-_-

Sakuma quickly shut the door and locked it. 

“Just a quick shower and off to bed…” Sakuma mumbled. 

As he walked past his desk to the bathroom he paused to look at some of the pictures on the wall he had. They were mostly him and his buddies but there were a few family pictures scattered here or there. 

“Just how am I going to explain what I've been doing to my parents ...my time here is already indefinite…” 

-_-_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry he doesn't meet miyoshi just yet!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuma's finale days.

-7 days before time travel-

“Alright. You and your parents live on your own in the woods but your parents got ill. Since you all lived far from any towns doctor couldn't be contacted so they unfortunately died. As you were a young man that had very little to begin with you headed to town trying to find a new way of life. The best thing you could find was enlisting for the Japanese imperial army.”

“Okay.” Sakuma nodded. 

“We built a fake a house and fake graves in case anyone gets curious or wants to check your story. Also here.” Dr.Kizaki slide an old looking piece of paper across the table. 

It was an ink portrait of a younger looking Sakuma and his parents. 

“We decided to use an image of your actual parents. Of course we did a bit of editing and aged the paper a bit. If someone is demand or pushing for actual proof. Also, when or if they ask where the picture came from say you all went out to one of the festivals for new years.” 

“This will also help with homesickness so Thankyou.” Sakuma said with a thoughtful tone. 

“We’ve also decided to have you take part of military training.” 

“...Why? I thought I wasn't taking part of the war.” 

“You’re not. It's highly unlikely you’ll be asked to be part of D-Agency because of your vague backstory but you might gain access to a few things. ” 

“D-Agency…” Sakuma repeated mostly to himself. 

He had finally learned the name of the spy organization he had to gather intel on. He honestly doesn't know what to think of the group and the limited information that they had. 

There was one agent that was listed, ‘Kaminaga’. Apparently this ‘Kaminaga’ had gotten caught by the British side but impressively there already was a plan in place for situations for getting caught.

“How long will training be? Recruitment training for the Marines was twelve weeks, will it be a any different? “

“An entire year since your starting your training a bit before the war starts.” 

“That's what I thought.” Sakuma mumbled. 

“I know it's a bit tedious but it'll help solidify your role there and maybe D-Agency won't be as cautious around you.

“Yeah, maybe…” 

“Also cut back on the English.”

“Why?” 

“Well you need to be the most stereotypical Japanese soldier as possible. At their military academy English was taught but it wasn't taught well enough where you could make all these puns and wordplay.” 

“...I didn't even make a pun yet.” 

“...what do you mean by ‘yet’?” Dr.Kizaki just eyed Sakuma with an annoyed glare. 

“... so I have a few questions myself to ask.” Sakuma asked quickly changing the topic. 

“Yes Sakuma?”

“I already know this time travel mission is pretty illegal but...why did you make a request on Greg’s List?” 

“Oh, well obviously the government doesn't exactly know what’s going on here. If they did we would, specifically Elliot, have less authority in what is to be done.” 

“Alright, but Gregs list?”

“...Since this can't be a very public...job opening, we had to think outside the box. Also that was just one of our options we used.”

“Really?” Sakuma asked with amused laughter. 

“Yeah. We were gonna start a few fake sports team in California and choose someone from there. But then you came into our lives.” 

“...Can I get paid?” 

“You get what you signed up for.” 

“...what do I tell my parents, this is obviously gonna take a while” 

“We’ve contacted them and said you were one of our employees now. You’re currently being relocated to Ireland. Your helping with research in their History.” 

“Ireland huh?” 

“Also they want to go out for dinner with you before your ‘flight’.” 

“I need a suit.”

“Covered.” Dr.Kizaki said dismissively. “We also set a reservation for you at a steakhouse.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Yes it's in two hours, you should go get ready.” 

“What?” 

“Go, hurry.you might not see your parents for the next few years” Dr.Kizaki made hand motion for Sakuma.

“R-right.” Sakuma hurried out the room the gravity of the situation ever so slowly creeping in. 

-_-_-

-6 days before time travel- 

“Sakuma, you can't pause or think about your back story. It has to be natural.” 

“Yes, yes. I know.” Sakuma said with a tired voice. 

“Okay, you know what keep your regular name. It's already Japanese anyway.”

“Really?” 

“Yes, if you can't even state your name like a normal person it'll already raise red flags.” 

“Okay.” 

“And no slouching!” Dr.Kizaki chided. 

“Yes sir…”

-5 days till time travel- 

“Hello, my name is Sakuma. I’d like to enlist.” 

“Perfect, now when they have you fill out the form and you come to any unfamiliar terms tell the officer running the enlistment about your situation.” 

“You see before my parents unfortunate passing, We lived in a small cottage in the woods away from any communities so I can't answer all of these.” Sakuma said with the right amount of helplessness. 

“He will then take you aside to fill it out. Thank god your fit.” Dr.Kizaki had a look of relief. 

“What?” Clear confusion and bit of embarrassment was apparent on Sakuma's face.

“You look like you were born to be a soldier. If we're lucky they may look past your history and focus only on your physical appearance.”

“...I don't know how I feel about that.” Sakuma responded. 

-_-_-

-4 days till time travel- 

“Here's your arm brace… we’ll use this to communicate with you.” 

“It looks like an Apple Watch...” Sakuma had cocked up an eyebrow 

“Yeah, problem?” 

“Well wouldn't that be weird that a touch screen watch to even exist…?” 

“Hmm, I guess you're right…give it back.” 

“What?” Sakuma asked while the Doctor snatched the watch off his wrist. 

“I'll have a new one ready for you before your departure.” 

-_-_-  
-3 days till time travel-

“STOP. STOP. JUST STOP.” 

“What?” Dr.Kizaki asked confused. 

“I AM NOT HAVING THE ‘TALK’ WITH YOU OF ALL PEOPLE.” 

“Well, we can't have you being a father.” 

“AGH! THATS NOT GONNA HAPPEN!” 

“What are you going to stay pure till marriage?” Kizaki started teasing. 

“YES, MAYBE?”

“...wait, you're really a virgin?” 

“...GOOD DAY!” 

“HEY! WAIT! I STILL HAVE TO TALK WITH YOU ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER” 

“NOPE NOPE NOPE!” 

-_-_-

-2 days till time travel- 

“Elliot hav- Sakuma? there you are.” 

“Doc, I'll be handling Sakuma's preparation for the mission now.” Elliot spoke with amusement in his tone. 

“Wai- Is this about yesterday?”

“...” Sakuma looked at the ground awkwardly. 

“SAKUMA YOURE ALMOST A GROWN MAN!” Kizaki started to argue. 

“Calm down doc, just finish up the communication device. Sakuma told me your changing it up a bit.” 

Dr.Kizaki left with a huff. 

“Sakuma.”

“Yes Mr.Elliot?” 

“I almost feel bad for sending you out there now if sex talk is all that it takes to get you flustered.” 

“NOT YOU TOO!” Sakuma had exclaimed. 

Elliot only laughed as Sakuma’s face took on a brighter color of red. 

-_-_-

-1 day till time travel- 

“Since Elliot is handling your preparations now, I finished the arm brace on time. I based it off of a watch, it was a popular style back then as well.” 

“Thank you.” Sakuma said greatfully ignoring the edge in Kizaki's voice. 

“Yes, now swipe the top.” Kizaki instructored. 

Sakuma used his index finger and all the numbers and hands faded away. 

“I had it work so that screen only appears to you.”

There were four options that Sakuma could of choose from: call, message, notes, and camera. 

“You can send us vocal or typed updates. If you see something that is noteworthy you can either to a picture or video it.” 

Sakuma nodded and started playing with it, taking a few pictures of himself. 

“Just practice using it today and make a few calls or send a few messages to us as test.” 

“Sure thing Doc” Sakuma said before going to messages. 

 

-_-_-

-1 hour till time travel- 

“The finale hour.” Randy said eyeing up Sakuma. 

“Yep...hopefully I'll see you soon?” 

“Or you can die a hero.” 

“Ha...or live long enough to become the villain.” 

“...Is that a nerd thing? I feel like that's a nerd thing.” 

“Yes its a nerd thing.” Sakuma rolled his eyes in a joking manner. 

“Pft, finish your breakfast. It's the last one we’ll have together.” 

“You getting emotional on me?” 

“Brat.”

“You’re only six years older than me.”Sakuma complained jokingly. 

“Yeah...but you're still a brat.”

“What does that you then?” 

“The older brother of an idiotic brat that got himself tied up in what's probably illegal.” 

“Mmm, probably? I think you mean Definitely” Sakuma voiced. 

“Yeah...you’re right.” 

There was a relaxing pause in the conversation that neither one wanted to interrupt.

-_-_-

-3 minutes till time travel- 

“So this is it?”

A chorus of ‘yeses’ and ‘yeahs’ echoed through the lab. 

“Sakuma, here.” Dr.Kizaki handed Sakuma a string bag. 

“This should have a majority of what you need, but if you need something-” 

“Feel free to contact us. I'll make sure you get it.” Elliot interrupted. 

“You stuck with us and didn't try to run away. You stuck diligently to your training even though you were aware of how underhanded this is. We’ll send you anything you need to make this easier for you.” Elliot stuck his hand out. 

“Thank you...besides, by the time I realized how illegal all this was...I knew too much to back out.” Sakuma shook his hand. 

Elliot laughed. 

Sakuma stood up on the platform in his costu-er his new regular clothes. He awkwardly held the bag close to himself as everyone went to work. 

“...bye everyone…” Sakuma had whispered. 

-_-_-


	4. Chapter 4

“Talking”  
‘Thinking’

Sakuma had landed in what looked liked to be a forest. There was a small little man made structure in the middle of it all.

‘I guess this is or this was my house’ 

Sakuma examined the area around the house and found his parents ‘graves’.   
It was a little disturbing for him, to say the least.

There was a soft ringing that got his attention. 

It was his watch. 

Sakuma looked around quickly before answering. 

“...Um...Hey guys… I made it.” Sakuma had said awkwardly.

“Good, and from the looks of it your heart rate is going up as well. Is something wrong? we can bring you right back.” Dr.Kizaki had said hurriedly. 

The time between training and preparation for the mission brought the two closer together. Dr.Kizaki becoming another elder brother character for Sakuma inthis mission. ( the first brother character for Sakuma was good old Randy) 

“No I'm fine. Just a bit nervous.”

“Yes, that's understandable. In a situation like this nerves may start to bother you.” Dr.Kizaki was speaking as if he was telling that to himself. 

“Well, in previous tests I’d just be here for a few hours and this is the first time I'll actually interact with others as well.” Sakuma started to walk and talk. 

“Oh, we've been over your lines hundreds of times now. You'll be fine.” 

Sakuma only sighed at the words. 

“Thanks Doc, I'm heading up on a dirt road here.”

“Good, there should be a small country town there and they're enlisting today. Since it's the locals first time seeing you they may question your origins as some have been there their whole lives. Just practice telling your backstory to them alright?”

“Alright. Thank you. Talk to you soon.” Sakuma hung up dragging his feet across the ground letting his kimono drag across the ground. 

-_-_-   
As expected some of the elder locals stopped Sakuma asking about him.   
He tried answering as naturally as he could and earned positive results. 

Some of the elderly women looked at Sakuma with pity and offered their home in exchange that he helped work the land. 

Sakuma declined politely and shared his desire to become a better man that his parents would be proud of. Which then lead to the talk of enlisting. 

The older men, and a few men Sakuma's age, immediately engaged with Sakuma about enlisting. A group of them even escorted him to where the work of enlistment was at. 

Sakuma with an entire fan club behind him got signed up without a hitch and would be leaving that next morning. The enlistment officer also seemed to enjoy Sakuma's company as well. 

Sakuma had money but not enough to stay at an inn for the night. Many of the men offered their homes but Sakuma then declined to them as well, already thankful for the escort. 

So Sakuma laid out on a hill in the grass and took some pictures of the sun setting and started his first log. 

“Um, testing? Testing? Log number 1” 

Sakuma took a breath. 

“Everything so far worked out great today. I didn't appear in a lake. The townsfolk are quite nice and I was successfully enlisted uh...for now things are easy but the hard part will come for me soon.”

“Right now I'm watching the sun set on my first day here. I ate some of the snacks Doc left me… I probably should've saved those.” 

“...I don't know what else to say so log, out.” 

Sakuma turned off the recorder and quickly turned the camera and took a picture of the sun set. 

-_-_-

Sakuma entered the inn early which the officer appreciated but scolded Sakuma for having grass in his hair and on his clothes. 

“You're supposed to represent Japan. You can't walk around like this.” 

Sakuma focused on his feet. 

“Not only that, you're wearing the same clothes from yesterday. I see that bag your holding so you have to have a change of clothes.” 

Sakuma started to play with fabric of his kimono.

“I have a military outfit for you to change into. First get cleaned up, changed, then get ready to go.” 

“Y-yes sir.” 

“And be confident when you speak… if everyone in the army was that height and build we’d be respected everywhere.”   
The officer mumbled the last part quietly.  
-_-_- 

Sakuma did what he was told while trying to discipline himself as well. 

‘ this isn't your normal life anymore. I can't break character either. STAY FOCUSED! Think about decisions before making them. I should've accepted one the people's offers...but I didn't want to impose on them...but look at the consequence, the officer is starting to regret his choice.’ 

Sakuma slashed a bit water in his face. 

“I can do this… and if I screw up I can leave at any time...I just need to call doc then I'm home free.” 

Sakuma quickly left the bathing area and back to the dressing area. As promised a uniform was folded neatly in front of his things. 

He changed it to carefully, smoothing out any wrinkles. 

Sakuma grabbed his bag and stuffed his kimono in the it then walked off. There was a group of other men in similar clothing. The uniform signified that they were military trainees. 

Sakuma was thankful that he recognized a few of them. 

“Alright everyone. Load into the cars, we'll be heading further south, there we’ll be at train station. That train will take us to where you will receive your training. You will first be thought the basics of combat and endurance training, we will then focus on company and battalion training, and finally the most important of all spiritual training.”

‘Spiritual training? I read briefly that was indeed a big part of the military but I couldn't find any specifics…’

“Spiritual training is the base of all your training. Remember this ‘faith equals strength’. The more faith you have in your comrades the more strength your group will have to defend Japan and our emperor.” 

A few of the men started clapping and cheering loudly causing Sakuma to jump a little. 

‘I'm gonna need to learn to control my reactions.’ Sakuma stared sternly at his feet once more before following the others in to the cars. 

-_-_- 

It was a few weeks into Sakuma's training. Usually Sakuma would have made a few friends by now but he kept mostly to himself. 

Having lived his life in the 2000s made it hard for him to interact with others. There were certain actions and words that could be said or done. Sometimes Sakuma would do something that would warrant punishment in his small amount of time there causing him to be excluded. 

And most of his punishments came from how he talked or treated higher ups. Sakuma’s intentions were never to be rude with his actions but he didn't know any better. Such things as fingers guns or pats on the back were seen as disrespectful and little to friendly to the men there. 

Sakuma could only sigh as he once again cleaned the floor on his hands and knees. 

 

“Sakuma!” 

“C-captain! Sir” Sakuma jumped up at the voice and saluted quickly. 

“You won't be alone today. These three will be joining in on your punishment.” 

Three men stood in height order and stared at him blankly. 

“Show them where the rags are, you've probably got the map to the supply closet engraved into your mind now.”

-_-_-

“...So you're Sakuma?” It was the shortest one that asked. 

“Yes...that's me.” Sakuma gave a polite smile. 

“My names Hiro. These two are-” 

“We don't need to exchange pleasantries.” It was the tallest one with spectacles that spoke up this time. 

“Besides,” the man continued, “with this mark on my record, being associated with the likes of him wouldn't do me any good.” 

“Tamaki isn't that a little a harsh?” Hiro said with panicked tone. 

“No. no. It's fine. He's not the first to say such things and he won't be the last.” Sakuma had said reassuringly. Besides they were only gonna clean the floors together. 

“So you are aware of the reputation you hold?” It was the third man to speak. He was of Sakuma’s height and build. 

“That I'm constantly causing trouble? Yes.”   
Sakuma had said with a fake smile. 

Of course Sakuma knew. How could he not know. Especially with nickname forced upon him, ‘the screw up’. 

He was even blamed for things he didn't do. But, he didn't want to cause a scene so he just accepted it as is. 

“Sakuma the screw up...but for some strange reason when it comes to strength and endurance training your top of the class.” 

This was one of the other reason why Sakuma was targeted. On the first day he had out did everyone and became the talk of the training yard. Unfortunately his strange ‘behaviors’ and lack of etiquette caused his popularity to plummet almost immediately. 

“I have something I need to settle with you.” 

“You do?” Sakuma felt confusion rise within him. This was the first time he ever met the third guy so he didn't know if he had offended him. 

Before man could begin Tamaki had cut in. 

“Eiji.” Tamaki spoke with a firm voice and grabbed Eiji by his shoulder. 

“Instead of doing something reckless how about putting that competitive energy into cleaning the rest if this floor level.” Tamaki had said with a scary aurora surrounding himself.

“Bu-”

“Eiji don't make me repeat myself.” 

Eiji sighed in what looked like fear and defeat. 

“Uh...Sorry about them Sakuma. As you can figure out, rumors about you floated around.” Hiro had stood closer to Sakuma. 

“Yeah... I'll try my best to work with you all to get this done quickly.” 

-_-_-

It was supposed to be simple cleaning. Sakuma was almost finished with hallway and had decided to finished it up while other others started on the rooms. 

The rooms needed light dusting, a bit of reorganizing for the book shelves, and the windows needed to be cleaned. That was all that needed to be done. 

When Sakuma heard a loud crash he ran in the room and saw one of the book shelves had fell over, Tamaki was standing on the desk trying to dust the ceiling fan, and Hiro was hanging out of a window and seemed to be...crying?

“...Tamaki why aren't you helping them?!”   
Sakuma ran around the fallen book shelf and pulled Hiro back into the room.

“These are their mistakes, why should I help?” 

“Because unfortunately this is a group punishment and you have to do it to- is Eiji-San under there?!” 

“Yeah. He said ‘I got this!’.” Tamaki said without a care while crossing his arms doing a high and mighty pose on the desk. 

Sakuma immediately lifted the book shelf up enough to see Eiji sprawled out on the floor with a bump growing on his head. 

“Ow...that hurt… help me…” Eiji had mumbled. 

“Please climb out from there.”

“S-sure just give...me…” 

Sakuma sighed. 

“Hiro-San try and pull him out.” 

“Okay…” Hiro slowly pulled Eiji by his arms.

“Oi! Sakuma...I’m still going to...beat you at training…” Eiji glared at Sakuma but it was hard to take him seriously with the bump on his head. 

This was going be a long afternoon.   
-_-_-


	5. Chapter 5

“Talking”  
‘Thinking’

 

“Alright. The books are organized by title, author, and year of publication.” Sakuma instructed Hiro and a bandaged Eiji. 

“Title, Author, and publication date. We get it.” Eiji tried to say dismissively but the pain in his voice was clear as day. 

“Alright...I’ll clean the floors in here again and take care of the windows.” 

Sakuma turned around to see Tamaki attempting to dust. 

“Um...do you know what you’r-”

“I know what I'm doing.” Tamaki answered harshly. 

“It’s just that you're getting...dust everywhere.” 

Tamaki turned around with the feather duster in hand. 

“And how would you go about doing this?”

“A damp washcloth.” Sakuma answered almost immediately. 

“What?” 

“Hold on let me…” Sakuma took a rag out from his pocket and soaked it in the new bucket of mop water. He then wrung out the rag thoroughly. 

“See look.” Sakuma wiped down one of the tables, effectively getting up all the dust. 

“...so it works.” Tamaki mumbled. 

“Yeah. After a while the rag will get dirty so you may have to soak it in this bucket again. I'll get new rags and cleaning buckets for the window and floor.” Sakuma placed the bucket next to Tamaki.

 

-_-_-

“Sakuma-San is surprisingly good at cleaning huh.” Eiji admitted. 

Sakuma had left to get more cleaning supplies leaving the trio to their own devices. 

“Yeah!” Hiro had agreed from the floor.

Sakuma had it that Eiji would work on the top shelf and Hiro do the bottoms shelf due to the height difference.

“Yes, but it's best we don't get too close to him,” Tamaki began, “ remember if any of us wish to advance after passing Infantry training we have to have good connections.” 

“Well from what I heard Sakuma just acts really … odd.” Eiji grabbed another stack of books to put away. 

“Odd how?” Hiro asked.

“Well sometimes he’ll start mumbling in English or does strange gestures. And sometimes he sneaks out during dinner to talk to himself.” 

“Hmm...maybe people are having trouble understanding him.” 

“That's not even the weirdest thing-” 

“He's lacking on a bit on common knowledge things and avoids alcohol saying he’s a minor.” Tamaki explained. 

“Common things like what?” Hiro kept his focus on the books.

“Well, etiquette for the tea ceremony is definitely lacking, he confuses a uchigatana with a tachi, and he acts really cautious.”

*tachi: A sword that is generally longer and more curved than the later katana, with curvature centered from the middle or towards the tang, and often including the tang. Tachi were worn suspended, with the edge downward. The tachi was in vogue before the 15th century.

*Uchigatana:A development from the tachi in the 15th century. Worn with the edge upwards in the obi.

“How do you know about his knowledge for tea ceremonies is lacking?” Eiji had questioned this time. “There's no way they’d allow such a ceremony, especially for a trainee to take part in.” 

“I had sat at a table with him for dinner and the topic came up. Sakuma looked mostly confused and asked questions about what a tea ceremony is and what it's for.” 

“What kind of questions?” 

“‘What's the point of a tea ceremony’, at first we thought he was joking but he wasn't”

“Well I heard he grew up in a remote area.” Hiro said while getting up. 

“Still, even his parents should teach him such things.” Tamaki continued. 

“Maybe his parents didn't teach him what was socially correct and incorrect.” Hiro had a thoughtful look on his face. 

“...maybe we should teach him what's wrong and right? Behavior wise.” Eiji added. 

“Hmm...the only issues he has as a soldier is his behavior and knowledge. But if we correct that he may turn out to be a perfect soldier.” Tamaki thought out loud while fixing his glasses. 

“His presence may even boost my-I mean our reputations of course for the higher ups to notice us.” Tamaki finished saying with a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. 

-_-_-

 

“Sakuma-San, join us for lunch.” 

“What?” Sakuma stared in confusion. 

“W-what Tamaki-San means is,” Hiro cleared his throat. “We’d like to invite you to our table for lunch this afternoon.” 

“Is there a reason why??”  
Sakuma pushed. 

“Well we-” 

“We noticed that you’re lacking in knowledge. ”

“Tamaki-San you can't just say things like that.” 

“...You were taking to long. Also is it true you didn't live close to any communities or some sort?” 

“Yes that's true.” 

“Hmm, how far off?” 

“Tamaki don't you think you're being a little rude.” 

“I want to get an idea on what we’re working with Hiro. We need to know if this is a paint job or a tear down and rebuild.” 

And thus that was how Sakuma made his first and only ‘aquatintship’ as Tamaki explained it.

-_-_-

Hiro at first sight seemed to be squeamish and easily frightened, which was true in some respects. However Hiro’s goal was to become a military doctor. The idea of dealing with major injuries constantly made Sakuma shiver but it only made Hiro more determined to help others in the battle field. 

Eiji seemed to be intimidating at first glance but the best way Sakuma could explain him was, “A competitive idiot that doesn't know when to stop”. At first Eiji seemed to want to compete with Sakuma over everything, specifically anything physically based. Over time though the childish competition created a bond between them. Now they help each other. 

Tamaki keeps the most distance from Sakuma and is very strict. He teaches Sakuma the more common behavior of this time period and common etiquette. He also explains any small details that Sakuma doesn't quite understand. Usually whenever he did that for others they'd ignore his words, but Sakuma actually learned and listened which Tamaki came to appreciate. 

-_-_-

“Sakuma-San you have to wait for the higher ups or elders to eat first.” Tamaki reminded Sakum again.

“Ah, sorry. I'm just so hungry.” Sakuma apologized.

“Still, a soldier must remain respectful.” Over time Tamaki started seeing Sakuma as the “ least irritating friend” and started treating him more nicely.

“Tamaki lay off of Sakuma,” Eiji said while sitting down with them for breakfast.“Let him enjoy his birthday.” 

“IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY!?” Hiro had screamed while sitting down. 

“...why didn't you say anything?” Tamaki had asked with an unusual gentleness to it. 

“I-I forgot...is it my birthday??” Sakuma had answered and asked honestly confused.

With the military training and tutoring from Tamaki for the past few months he forgot his birthday. 

“Yeah, I overheard some of the instructors talk about it. How the students aren't doing anything and the possibility of bullying. pft! Not like they'll anything about it.”

“...then it looks like I’m 20 today then. We're the same age now Tamaki. I guess I don't have to wait for you to start eating now.” Sakuma joked hoping it would break the awkwardness in the air. 

Tamaki rolled his eyes.

“Well, we should celebrate.” Hiro stated confidently. 

“I'm fine, I don't need much.” Sakuma attempted to deflect the notion of such a thing. 

“Why not? We could go into the red light district and have a bit of fun.” Eiji wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Going out at such a time is prohibited and punishable. Also doing such improper things without the intention of a proper relationship isn't something I'd like to take part in. ” Sakuma stated.

“...Sakuma you used to be more laid back you know that. You just had to let Tamaki get a hold of you and fill your head with all these rules and such.” 

“Eiji I'll remind you my intention for enlisting is for the good of this country and to protect the emperor.” 

“Good god Tamaki, you even got him saying ‘to protect the emperor’ now.”

“Yes he’s turning into the perfect soldier. His strictness and self-discipline towards himself could revival that of mine.” Tamaki seemed to beam at this. 

“Beside Eiji the world needs more me’s. Functions a lot easier.” Tamaki continued. 

“The how about we go out for drinks than?” Hiro had offered. 

“I don't care for drinks.”

The flow in the conversation stopped.

“Now Sakuma even I have to say something about that…” Tamaki had nudged Sakuma's shoulder jokingly. “C’mon it's your birthday. I wouldn't mind celebrating.”

“No women, no alcohol. At least try to live a little Sakuma.” Eiji had joked. 

“Fine one bottle BUT we don't sneak out.” Sakuma gave in. 

 

“Then where do we drink.” Eiji asked getting excited.

“Do I have to plan out my own birthday?” 

“...I have a place.” Hiro spoke with excitement. 

-_-_-

It took everything inside of Sakuma not to freak out. Hiro’s ‘place’ was the same place Sakuma snuck out to make logs and write messages back to the Doc or Elliot.

It was behind the Academy near the tree line. There's a small little open circular spot surrounded by trees and shrubbery hiding the area in plain sight. 

“...this is a nice spot.” Sakuma began. 

“I thought you'd like it.” Hiro smiled. “I noticed you hiding back here from time to time.” Hiro explained. 

“So this is Sakuma's special spot?” Eiji leaned toward Sakuma, leering at him.

“Eiji please stop.” Tamaki had pushed Eiji back. 

“Gosh, you're so protective of him. You used to hate the very mention of him.” 

“Well I-” Tamaki attempted to save face but Sakuma beat him to it. 

“Yeah, I’m surprised how close we got to each other.” 

“...Sakuma I did not treat you that badly.” 

“You called me ‘idiot screw up’ for the first two weeks we started our aquatintship.” 

“...Okay...I did… bully you… but you improve your… behavior... so you've upgraded yourself from such a status.” Tamaki had said with a huff. 

“Behaiv- I am not dog.” 

“Ugh, trouble in paradise love-birds? C’mon let's drink.” Eiji complained. 

-_-_- 

How many drunk idiots does it take to sneak back into the barracks without being caught by the captain? 

Surprisingly it's 3 drunk men, one sober man from the modern world, and an elaborate route around the school. 

Sakuma somehow avoiding drinking anything. He has two main reason. 

One. He was twenty, he was still a year away to being of the legal drinking age. 

Two. He wanted to have his first drink with his dad or a special occasion. (Something more special than behind a military school on his 20th birthday with a bunch of guys) 

Surprisingly Eiji could hold his liquor and could understand what was happening. Sakuma has never been more thankful. 

“Alright Eiji who do you wanna car-”

“Tamaki. A weakingly like you can handle Hiro.” Eiji said while lifting up the said man. 

Oh, and Eiji was ten times more competitive and a dick more than usual when he drinks. 

“...right.” Sakuma lifted Hiro onto his back. 

“We should go around and sneak into the book room. Then we can sneak through the halls into the supply room. There's a side door we can use that opens up to our area.I've done this before. “ Eiji said before running off. 

“...again...right…” 

-_-_- 

This was the worst moment to get a message from Doc. 

Eiji and Sakuma were hiding in the supply room behind the uniforms. 

There was someone right outside the door as well. 

"Eiji your super strong right?!" Sakuma was whisper screaming. 

"Yeah, and turn off your watch." 

"Then go and take Hiro!" 

Sakuma shoved Hiro onto Eiji.

"Sneak back into the barracks without me."

Sakuma ran out from behind the uniforms and back out into the halls. 

'I just need to get to the bathrooms...'

Sakuma stepped carefully down the hall unaware of the watchful eyes on his form. 

-_-_-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 had about half of chapter 6 in it and it originally made chapter 5 over 3 thousand words. My word limit is close to 1,750-2,150 per chapter. 
> 
> So I cut chapter 5 short and put what was cut out into chapter six.
> 
> So another update early in the morning.

It was late at night when Yuki got to leave and to say he was tired was an understatement. 

Being surrounded by such idealistic yet corrupt officers and captains was draining on the poor man even though he didn't show it. 

Then he stopped. He heard someone. 

He stilled himself along with his breathing and waited for any sound or movement to give away the target. 

He saw it. It was a man of a above average height and impressive build. 

Yuki squinted his eyes at the man, for a moment he recognized him. 

It was Sakuma. The soldier he had kept an eye on a while back.

While looking for men suitable for his program Sakuma's name had popped up many times. Unfortunately though the original potential he saw in Sakuma had disappeared on his last check on the trainee. 

Sakuma started to believe and follow the ridiculousness that was taught here. Yuki had to keep himself from stopping or interfering with the change that happened to Sakuma. 

Yuki was aware of the strange backstory Sakuma had but he was willing to overlook such a thing and add Sakuma to the program anyway. But, the recent state of the trainees mentality derailed any plans of that. He even came here himself to finalize that there was now no one here of interest to add to his program anymore.’

Yuki hid himself in the shadows observing Sakuma. From what he could see, Sakuma was sneaking into the bathrooms.

‘I guess I underestimated him. Even though he seems to believe and follow everything taught here he still holds a mind of his own. How unfortunate that I can't go back to change things as Colonel Muto already decide to take Sakuma as soon as I expressed my interest in him. Not only that, doing such a thing would bring me behind in my plans. I can't risk such a thing.’ 

As soon as Sakuma made it into the bathrooms Yuki started to move again. 

‘There is one thing I can take from this. There’s still potential men in these military academy's. Even though ideological and unsound ideas are forced down these men’s throats. I won't make the same mistake with Sakuma, he had so much potential in the beginning…I won't be so slow next time around.’ 

(Yep, Sakuma was the first potential agent Yuki wanted to have in his program.) 

-_-_-

Sakuma closed the door and gave a breath of relief. 

He brought up his wrist, the watch still vibrating in timed intervals. 

“Hi doc, could've pick a better time?” Sakuma answered sarcastically. 

“Happy birthday! We wanted to send you a gift.” Dr.Kizaki said enthusiastically. 

“A gift??” 

“Yeah, since you're forced to miss out on your life in the present...we thought we should try and make it better or bearable at the least.” 

“T-thank you…” 

“We decided to deliver it as a care package, also we're sending a cupcake, with a candle, and a lighter...don't let anyone find the lighter, you'll look suspicious. It's a more modern design than what they're used to.” 

 

“Pft, I know...are you guys gonna sing me the birthday song?” 

“Oh, would you like us to…?” 

“Yes...that would be a little comforting.” Sakuma had answered honestly. He missed home. 

“...There's also something else I'm sending. It's a little wooden chest with a key. You use the key to unlock the chest like usually do but instead of it opening a fingerprint scanner shows up instead. I downloaded your prints so no one else can open it. Virtually no one should be able to open it.” 

“Okay...so um...why did you make it??” 

“To hide some of your modern themed gifts such as some of your favorite snacks, a stack of cards, and headphones.” Kizaki added that last part quickly. 

“What?” 

“Okay...Sakuma, we did some research on the type of music you listen to and made you playlist...we can send it to you from here onto the watch but you'll need headphones.” 

“Won't I get caught?” Sakuma appreciated the gesture but he didn't want to endanger the mission. 

“Yeah...you might...so don't get caught.” 

“...yes sir...also thanks.” 

“No problem, happy birthday. Oh and angle your watch so we can record you blowing out the candle.” 

“What why?” 

“Why not?” 

“That's the most sound argument I've ever heard.” Sakuma gave in. 

“Alright Mr.chatty...the care birthday package has been sent to you. Also, your specialized playlist will be there when you wake up tomorrow morning.”

Sakuma jumped as the the items landed on the floor, out of nowhere. 

“...That's a big cupcake.” 

“Yep enjoy it.” 

“Sure thing Doc, before that though.” 

Sakuma stuck a candle on the top of it and opened the box looking for the lighter. 

“I still need my b-day song.” 

Dr.Kizaki sighed as he got out his chair to gather everyone for the song. 

-_-_-

 

The next morning Hiro and Tamaki were face down on the table. 

“Wow.” Was all Sakuma could say. 

“Yeah…” Eiji agreed. 

“Shut up...how come neither of you guys are shit faced like us.” Tamaki complined. He's uniform wasn't properly buttoned and he went without his glasses this morning as well. 

“Sakuma probably took small sips. I started drinking at a young age so these don't affect me as much…” Eiji answered. 

“This is...horrible.” Hiro complained. Hiro had asked for help dressing this morning so he at least dressed presentably but looked far from that of a military doctor. 

“Which do you bet throws up first?” Eiji had nudged Sakuma's shoulder. 

“...Betting or gambling isn't allowed on academy grounds.” 

“Ah, you’re no fun.” 

“Yes, but look at what fun did to them.” 

“Shut up.” Tamaki had thrown a balled up napkin at a chortling Sakuma. 

-_-_-

Months had passed after Sakuma's birthday coming to the close of the one year Infantry training for new recruits. 

“Man, I can't believe we passed Infantry training.” Eiji was cavorting around the streets.

“Yes, so we should act like it as well and not run around like children.” 

“I couldn't agree more Sakuma.” Tamaki had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. 

“Well now that we passed infantry training what's everyone planning to do now? You guys all know I wish to be a military doctor.” 

“Obviously I'm aiming for any rank higher than the last.” Tamaki stated. 

“Send me out to the frontline, I’m ready to fight.” Eiji spoke confidently.

“I...I wish to serve the emperor.” Sakuma lied. 

“...hm I guess that's a goal, but is there anything specific you want to do with a military career?” Hiro had pushed for an answer. 

“I don't really care for what I do as long as I can serve Japan, honestly.” Another lie. I'm here because of an American corporation. 

“I guess that's still notable.” Tamaki had interrupted.

“C’mon, guys lets go hit the town and splurge a bit.” Eiji had roared wrapping his arms around everyone. 

“Ugh, Eiji it was this type of behavior that got Sakuma ignored by everyone.” Tamaki started to complain and wiggle out of Eijis hold.

“Yeah, but that Sakuma was cooler, not whatever soldier you turned him into.” 

“Right here guys.” Sakuma reminded them. 

-_-_- 

“Colonel Muto, sir!” Sakuma bowed respectfully to the colonel. 

The colonel had an interest in Sakuma, and that's what felt off. In order for someone to have an interest in someone you'd have to meet them and Sakuma never met or heard of Colonel Muto before this meeting. 

“I know that you've just a graduated infantry training but I heard so many good things about you I had to get you in my division before you were taken by someone else.” 

“Thank you sir.” Sakuma had to stop himself from gagging. People saying good things about him was rare. 

“And I have your first assignment.” 

“Yes sir.” Sakuma waited in anticipation.

“Bring our lunch from the restaurant four blocks down. Here's the address.”

It took everything in Sakuma to not punch the man in the face. 

“Yes sir!” 

Sakuma bowed before leaving again and went to the restaurant. It was a place called ‘Hanabishi’.

-_-_- 

“Hello, um my name is Sakuma… I was told to pick lunch for Colonel Muto.” 

“Oh, yes. That man. I keep telling him we don't cater but he is our best customer.” The lady had laughed thoughtful. 

Sakuma looked around. He hasn't been to a place like this before so he wasn't quite sure how to act here so he decide to keep a cool expression and not say much.

He noticed one of the geishas escorting someone out. Sakuma had to hold his comment on how young the girl looked to be working here, she looked to be of 17 while the man was that of 53 at the least.

“Here you g-...this is your first time at such an establishment.” The women pointed out bluntly. 

“I-is it that obvious?” Sakuma had to keep from sounding depressed. He tried his best to keep a cool expression like when he played poker. 

“Yes, I'm the hostess of this place and let me assure we don't provide those type of services here.” 

“N-no I wasn't thinking like that miss.”  
Sakuma had said quickly. “I was just thinking in general it was not appropriate of him to request such a young girl to be with him especially since she looks so uncomfortable …from how he's holding on to her so tight he may do something so please have someone escort her home tonight .” 

“How could you tell she was uncomfortable...perhaps my girls have been lacking…”

“No miss! It’s just…she seemed stiff walking out. Her facial was surprisingly natural but I imagine no matter how much mmm… training? She goes through the uncomfortableness won't disappear.” 

“I guess you’re correct. Are you a detective of some sort?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“It's just you're quite observant.” 

“And you ask questions like that of a detective as well.” Sakuma shot back. 

“...so I do. But that's the reason I took this job, so men assume my questions are my interest in them.” 

“Well it won't work on me now.”

“But you seem to be a fellow detective…”

“Sakuma.” Sakuma gave his name to the women. 

“I'll see about having her being escorted home tonight. Please come again soon Sakuma.” 

“Bye miss.” Sakuma carried the lunch boxes out the room.

Turns out lunch runs wouldn't be so bad.

-_-_-

Sakuma and the hostess soon became great friends. The hostess taken to dotting on Sakuma the most. She started acting like a mother for Sakuma. 

Whenever Sakuma went to Hanabishi with his friends the Hostess would always cut Sakuma's portion of the bill. Of course the just man that is Sakuma would go back on a day-off trying to pay the rest back or work it off by sweeping or doing dishes. It's not that he didn't have money to pay it back, the hostess wouldn't allow it. She was still happy all the same to have Sakuma there. 

“Ah, Sakuma a little late in the evening don't you think.” 

“Yes, Colonel Muto and a few higher ups wanted lunch from here tomorrow. Just sending in an early request. Meet any interesting characters today??” 

“There was a man with a limp and he was positively popular with our girls. He had the words of poet is how the girls described him.” 

“Really now?” 

“Yes, and his eyes seem to glow as well.” 

“I guess that curiosity got the best of you so you assisted in escorting him out then?” Sakuma had leaned on the desk with a carefree attitude. 

“Yes and he avoided all my questions like he was in a knife fight, if you were here earlier I'd love to here any observations you'd have.” 

“Sorry, but I'm a working soldier that should leave now if I don't wanna break curfew.” 

“Right, have a good evening Sakuma.” 

-_-_-


	7. Chapter 7

Sakuma walked into Colonels office calmly and putting up a facade of respect for the man. 

“Colonel Muto, sir.” 

“Sakuma, at ease.”

Now this caught Sakuma off guard. Normally the colonel would tell Sakuma about lunch orders and send Sakuma to get them. Never did he tell Sakuma to stand at ease. 

“...sir.” 

“Sakuma, there's a spy-organization that the militia has been funding. Its called D-agency,” Muto sounded nonchalantly and almost bored with the topic while Sakuma was close to having a brain aneurysm.

“D-Agency…” Sakuma repeated.

“Yes, D-Agency. Is there a problem?” Muto questioned with slight concern. 

“No, no problem. Just an interesting name. Sir.” Sakuma had said quickly. 

“Yeah, well you get to be a liaison for it” 

“A liaison, sir?” Sakuma’s mind was spiraling. 

“Yes, your job is to keep an eye on their training, missions, and whatever it is this D-Agency does. If you find something that you see as strange, write us a report and we’ll review their actions. If we’re lucky we might even shut them down and have some their funds into our funds.”

“Y-yes sir…” Sakuma pinched himself on the leg. Nope, not dreaming. 

“Good. You seem like a just and strict soldier. If they anything, the smallest demeanor. Tell me immediately.” Muto gave Sakuma a kind smile. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“You're to move into their headquarters in two days time.” 

“Yes, sir.” Sakuma hid the smile appearing on his lips. 

“Good, dismissed.” 

“Colonel Muto, sir!” Sakuma bowed and quickly left. 

As soon as he was in the hallway and closed the door to Muto’s office he jumped and fist pumped the air. When he landed he skipped down the hall. 

-_-_-

“YOURE GOING TO BE A LIAISON BETWEEN THE MILITARY AND D-AGENCY!?!” Both the doctor and Elliot screamed. 

“Yes, and don't scream I'm using the headphones you gave me so you guys are louder than usual.” Sakuma complained. 

“Our apologies…” Elliot had taken over,pushing the doctor out the screen. 

“Sakuma, what you do from here on out is important. You may even get to come home earlier than planned.” 

Sakuma had stiffen. The idea of going home… it used to…but now...

‘WOW FEELINGS ARE WEIRD. I’ll worry about them later…”

Sakuma gulped and nodded. 

“How soon Elliot??” 

“Who knows...what's something you've been craving lately Sakuma? I'll send it to you immediately.” 

“Oh. Well not-” 

“Sakuma.” Elliot wasn't taking no for an answer. 

“...Hawaiian pizza.” 

“You disgust me.”

“Wha-Why???” Sakuma flinched from the 180 that Elliot did. 

“Pineapples on a pizza is not just terrible it's plain anarchy and insanity.”

“WAIT, SAKUMA!” The Doctor was back in the frame. “You're a Hawaiian pizza person to?”

“Yeah.” Sakuma smiled widely.

“Forget what that idiot said. I built the time machine. I can send you all the pizza you want.” 

“This is anarchy.” Elliot's voice sounded irritated. 

“No, this is war.” Dr.Kizaki had glared down at Elliot. 

-_-_-

 

True to his word Dr.Kizaki sent Sakuma Hawaiian pizza. Three boxes of it. Sakuma finished one box by himself but hid the other two under his bad. He felt like a highschool student again, hiding any extra pizza under his bed to avoid sharing. Sakuma also realized he needed to get out more. 

“I'll eat one box for lunch and the other for dinner.” Sakuma mumbled tiredly before getting up. 

Sakuma remembered what the reports had said about D-Agency. Wearing uniforms or acting as if you're part of the army wasn't allowed and even a fee would have to be paid. 

That was gonna be hard. Sakuma spent his entire first part of the mission becoming a soldier. If Sakuma slipped back into his old habits he may get comfortable and become vulnerable again. He let his character slip a lot during Infantry training and especially at Hanabishi, but he can't afford to do so at D-agency. If he slips up again instead of everyone targeting and bullying him they’d probably exploit it and try to gain information from it. 

Sakuma sighed. 

“ I have a mission to do…and pizza to eat.” 

Sakuma got up and opened the trunk at the end of his bed, it was used to hold any personal belongings. He pulled out an old kimono. It was a used one he bought with Tamaki and Hiro for a festival they went to together, while Eiji was visiting family.

He changed quickly and grabbed his wallet.

In the reports he read D-Agency members would wear suits. 

Sakuma looked around quickly, “it's time to suit up.” Sakuma spoke in English before leaving. 

On an unrelated note Dr.Kizaki felt mad at Sakuma for some reason. 

-_-_-

Sakuma got three full suits but got four different ties and shirts. Sakuma didn't know if this was correct. He's never had to buy a suit before. 

Nonetheless he was still confident-ish in his choices.

Sakuma decides to wear one out to Hanabishi to surprise the hostess. 

“Hello Miss.” 

“Ah, Sakuma-San and don't you look dashing. My little boy is all grown up.” 

“Thank you miss, how's business?” 

“Busy, Busy, and busy.” The hostess answered honestly. 

“Do you want me to help,” Sakuma already started taking off his jacket, “I could help clean up the rooms, getting people in and out.” 

“No, no you look so wonderful. Don't ruin that suit for me.” The hostess complained. 

At the same time a large group of men walked in the door. 

“...okay perhaps we need a little help.” The hostess gave in. 

Sakuma took off the jacket and went to hang it up in the back and grabbed an apron. 

“Sakuma go help clean out one of the back rooms all right.” 

“On it.” 

When Sakuma entered there were already a few people cleaning up already. After a quick introduction they all started working together to clean up but Sakuma seemed to be the most efficient. 

Sakuma had gotten all the dishes in the kitchen to be washed, had already wiped down the table, and even opened the window to let out the cigarette smoke from the group dinner from earlier. 

Sakuma knew that the other group would smoke in here as well but it's still nice to walk into a room full of fresh air instead of smoke. 

Sakuma at this point had his sleeves rolled up and had stern look on his face, but not a scary one but a reliable look to it. 

Some of the geishas that were familiar with Sakuma's presence giggled at the smiled at the sight. 

The hostess had sat down the group of men but one of them had caught Sakuma’s eye. He looked like the ‘Kaminaga’ person that Sakuma read about before coming here. 

-_-_-

Sakuma continued working diligently easily ignoring the group. Although while he was cleaning up a spill a person next to ‘kaminaga’ kept side eyeing him. 

Sakuma didn't notice it the first few times but caught it in the end. They locked eyes. Sakuma cocked an eyebrow as if to ask what's wrong. The other just turned back to his food ignoring him again. 

Sakuma shrugged and went back to work, then he noticed how they were all speaking in whispers. Sakuma didn't care but if they didn't want him to hear their conversations maybe they shouldn't have spilled that last bottle of sale.

Sakuma continued to clean blissfully unaware that the whispers were about him. 

-_-_-

When commander Yuki told them that they’d basically be having a babysitter naturally they’d be curious about who’d be watching over them. 

Yuki told them the name of their new handler and the colonel which he served under. 

Immediately they went out to find him. 

It was late in the afternoon when they did. From the looks of it their handler went out to buy a few suits. They saw him walk in through the entrance of his department in the military. 

“He's wearing a kimono to buy suits.” A sharp voice noted with slight hostility. 

“It's better than his military uniform.” A calmer voice pointed out.

The first few comments were short and sweet until they saw him again. 

This ‘Sakuma’ person came out wearing a suit this time instead. 

“Cleans up nice...needs to learn how to tie a tie though.” 

They followed Sakuma down a surprisingly populated road to a restaurant. 

“Hm...he didn't seem like the type of person to enjoy these places.” One commented. 

“...perhaps he's visiting a sibling.” 

“No, he's just like the rest of the sleazeball overzealous soldier boys.” 

“We can't just make assumptions,” the one with a sharp voice interrupted. “We need to confirm our theory's for ourselves.” He walked in and saw the hostess having a pleasant chat with ‘Sakuma’.

“-how's business?” 

“Busy, Busy, and busy.” 

“Do you want me to help,” ‘Sakuma’ already started taking off his jacket, “I could help clean up the rooms, getting people in and out.” 

The sincerity and gentleness of Sakuma's voice was strange, well to the man in the burgundy suit it was. 

The man tilted his head slightly before walking in and his group following close behind. 

-_-_-

“Hm, he's surprisingly… diligent.” 

“And popular with ladies too…” 

“Are you jealous that their goo goo eyes are focused on Sakuma?” 

“Quite, he's right there.” 

They group kept quite and whispered amongst each other except one was silent the entire time, so far. 

He observed Sakuma.

When they reported the spill Sakuma didn't complain or look disgruntled.

Sakuma seemed to focus solely on his work. 

He seemed like a reliable person that you could trust. 

He wanted to mess with Sakuma. 

-_-_-

Word got a round quickly that a patron had collapsed. 

The hostess was in hysterics. 

Sakuma had phoned Hiro while the group of men ‘tended’ to their friend. 

“I'm here.” 

“Hiro this way, to the back room.” After the collapse Sakuma was told to carry the man to the back room, there was a bed there.

“Is he allergic to anything?” 

“Nothing, his friends don't know..” 

“I see.” Hiro answered seriously. 

Hiro walked into the back room to see what seemed to be a dazed and flushed looking man. 

“Sorry I guess I had a bit too much to drink.” The man said with a laugh.

“How much did yo-”

“No.” Sakuma said confused. 

“W-what are you talking about?" The man gave of an innocent and flustered vibe. 

“You guys spilled the last bottle of sake we had and no one requested anything else to drink so all we served was tea fo-...was this a joke?” Sakuma went tense and gave an icy glare. 

The man shivered under the glare. Sakuma assumed it was from guilt but it was something else entirely. 

The group of the man's friends started to show emotion; worry, amusement, and annoyance. Towards their friend or Sakuma no one could till. 

 

“Sakuma? Is everything okay?” The hostess ran in and stared at the ‘poor’ man. 

Hiro stepped up beside Sakuma. 

“Yes miss, everything checks out fine. C’mon Sakuma let's go…” Hiro grabbed Sakuma by the sleeve pulling him out of the room quickly. 

The duo left the room so quickly they were unaware of the snickers and the whisper said behind Sakuma’s back. 

“...I think we're going to have an interesting day tomorrow.”  
-_-_-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update! I had comic con, an art show, and still working out a ride to the airport to visit my mom. 
> 
> Also trigger warning!!
> 
> I had two other people check to see I represented the topic of the trigger warning as best as I could. I understand there are people that go through the topic at hand and I hope I didn't misrepresent any part of it at all.

“Meh.” 

“Stop saying ‘meh’. What does that even mean?” Tamaki had questioned. 

“...MEH!” Sakuma answered. 

“Stop it. Your an adult and a soldier act like it.” Tamaki crossed his arms, “Also, why are you two at my house?”

“Sakuma got really mad earlier so I just wanted to find someplace quick to cool. You were the closest person I could think of, Tamaki.” Hiro explained briefly. 

“Sakuma got mad?...That’s ridiculous. Sakuma has never gotten mad at anyone before.” 

“They were pulling a prank on Hanabishi.”

“Finally you speak a proper sentence, could you elaborate?” 

“This group of guys...they pulled a prank...I'm fine with pranks and small jokes but I actually called Hiro here from across town for this...I...ergh!” 

“...wow I actually didn't believe you, he really is mad.” Tamaki stared at Hiro with an apologetic look.

“But it's not like you're going to meet with them again.” Hiro added. 

Sakuma sighed frustratedly. He was certain he saw the same person from the ‘Kaminaga’ file. Which means, he's supposed to ‘meet’ them officially tomorrow. 

Sakuma grit his teeth and covered his face with a couch cushion. 

“Don’t you da-”

“MEEHHH!” 

“What doES THAT MEAN!?!” Tamaki yelled. 

“SHUT UP I HAVE WORK TOMORROW.” The scream came from the floor above them and was followed by a loud thump.

Sakuma lowered the pillow and pouted. 

“A-are you pouting?” Tamaki asked. 

“Who would’ve thought...Sakuma is actually really cute.” Hiro said with a straight face. 

“W-what?” Tamaki and Sakuma asked at the same time. 

“Well… Sakuma recently has been strict and emotionless… so this is an interesting change of pace.” 

“Hiro, please stop changing the script.” Sakuma hid his face in his hands snickering. 

“B-back to the… ha, the issue at hand.” Tamaki was struggling to speak clearly. 

“Well I think Sakuma cooled down… but it's really late so… can we sleep over? “ Hiro asked. 

“I have a guest room one of you can use but the other has to sleep on the couch.” 

“I am the king of couch-landia.” Sakuma proclaimed. 

“What the fuck is that? What's wrong with you? Are you high right now?” Tamaki gave a strange look to Sakuma . 

“The couch is mine and I'm letting everything out of my system before tomorrow.” Sakuma gave a brief answer. 

“Why?” Hiro asked. 

“Do you want me acting like that in front of other soldiers?” 

“He has a point Hiro.” Tamaki said quickly before turning off the lights. The farther he got the more normal life would be. 

“Night everyone, Hiro this way to the guest room.” 

Hiro followed but had a worried face. 

Sakuma made himself comfortable on the couch, thinking to himself. Letting the time go by. 

He wanted to call Kizaki. He needed to know how to react Tomorrow. It could have been out of habit of living in this time period but, Sakuma started to be accustomed to being ordered. He wanted something nonetheless. 

The anger Sakuma felt turn to fear. He saw one of them in action that night as well. The one in the burgundy suit. Sakuma fully believed he had taken ill. If Sakuma wasn't so keen to detail on what had been served to them… what would have happened? 

Sakuma really needed to talk to Kizaki. He needed advice, orders, or answers. He couldn't wait anymore for the other two to fall asleep. He needed everything now. 

-_-_- 

Hiro thought Sakuma as the perfect soldier. The only issue with that is, Sakuma has many strange quirks . As of recent though, those quirks have been less frequent. 

Others thought it was Sakuma ‘growing up’ or becoming an adult, but Hiro thought differently. He thought Sakuma has been repressing those quirks or hiding his true self. 

This made Hiro worried. 

Since Sakuma has many different strange behavior patterns, Hiro watched over Sakuma during Infantry training. Trying to understand Sakuma. 

One thing he noticed was that Sakuma liked his watch, a lot. It was slightly concerning. 

Sakuma always made sure to keep a close eye on his watch and sometimes when Sakuma thought he was alone, he'd talk to it. 

Hiro’s concern increased but not enough to alert someone of Sakuma's behavior. 

One thing Hiro noted that was extremely rare was the level of justice and loyalty Sakuma had. It was almost naive and childish of Sakuma, in Hiro's eyes that is. 

Another thing Hiro took note of was Sakuma’s sensibility. Sakuma avoided confrontation, not because he was scared but because being called names wasn't worth fighting for. Hiro felt overjoyed that at least one friend wouldn't be so petty to fight over such a thing. (He's been friends with Eiji and Tamaki for a long time) 

But playing a ‘mean’ trick would cause Sakuma to fight is what Hiro concluded. 

What constitutes as a ‘mean’ trick to Sakuma, is if someone's acting in a negative way to someone else with the intention to be amused or one’s self gain.

The situation at Hanabishi though, Hiro didn't think that man faked his collapsing for amusement though. There might have been a different intention. 

When Sakuma noticed what was going on the man started to give Sakuma a weird look. As if Sakuma shouldn't have been able to catch on so quickly. 

But Sakuma did. What would that mean? 

Hiro sighed and rolled over in bed.

Hiro hoped that would be the last time such a thing would happen. 

He’s never seen Sakuma mad before, annoyed or irritated yes. But mad? 

Hiro heard mumbling. 

“Sakuma's talking to his watch again then…” 

Out of habit Hiro liked to listen in. Most of the time Sakuma ‘told’ his watch about the events of today and if he learned anything. 

With today's events though, he was curious. Beside he’s a doctor after all, what if talking to objects is a result of something traumatic or an issue in the mind? As a doctor he must have full examination of the patient's mind. 

-_-_-

Miyoshi was sulking. He got caught. By a ‘soldier’ of all people. 

Kaminaga snickered. 

“Shut it ... What kind of restaurant even runs out of alcohol?” Miyoshi said the last part more to himself. 

“Well take this as lesson Miyoshi. It's better to fix your mistakes now as we're still in training.” Jitsui said politely while reading his book. 

The others snickered as Miyoshi glared on at the petit man. 

“But it's amusing he would pay attention to such a small detail.” Hatano spoke up, glancing away from his cards. 

There was a small game of poker being played by Hatano, Amari, Tazaki, and Odagiri. From first glance it looks as if Tazaki has the upper hand but with how these boys play it could be changed within a minute. 

“Are you thinking up some pranks?” Kaminaga leaned closer to Hatano with an eager grin.

“...sure.” 

 

Kaminaga gave a small cheer while Tazaki breathed heavily. Tazaki had lost his only ally. Tazaki considered dropping the game without being penalized by a loss but Hatano’s friendship with Jitsui was a strong deterrent from doing so. 

Hatano broke his poker face to smirk at the helpless magician. 

Jitsui also looked up from his book to stare at Tazaki. 

Tazaki really wanted to leave. 

-_-_-

It was early in the morning when Sakuma started to rise. 

“Morning Sakuma. Your suits wrinkled.” 

“I bought more.” 

“You should still make yourself look presentable.” 

Sakuma grumbled before looking at the silent ,and from a the looks of it, sleepless Hiro. 

“You oka-” 

“Yes. But are you okay? Anything to share Sakuma? Hmm?” Hiro had grabbed Sakuma by both of his arms. 

“What?” 

“Hiro I normally don't call you out for such behavior but please...calm down.” Tamaki spoke gently. 

“R-right…haha...sorry Sakuma?” 

There was an awkward silence. 

 

“So...breakfast?” Tamaki spoke.

“Let's go to Eiji’s house.” Sakuma straightened up his clothes as best as he could. 

“Alright let's go.” Hiro agreed.

-_-_-

“You guys all slept over with Tamaki, and didn't invite me.” Eiji complained. 

“Yes, but we came to have breakfast together.” Sakuma beamed. 

“Or hope I share some of my mother's delicious cooking.” Eiji cocked an eyebrow up at that. 

“That to, again thank you Miss.”   
Tamaki spoke respectfully. 

“No problem dearies.”

“So what's everyone's schedule looking like? Anything interesting Sakuma since you had to buy a suit.” Hiro asked. 

“Oh, nothing important.” Sakuma lied. Since D-agency was a spy agency he was strictly told not to share any information to other soldiers. 

“Oh...just wanted to splurge a bit then. Before leaving.” Hiro said, with a hard tone at the end. 

“A-am I missing something here?” Eiji interrupted. 

“That's what I've been wondering…” Tamaki said as well. 

“...Sakuma how about I walk you back to your dormitory and we can talk.”   
Hiro offered. 

 

“Uh...Alright...if you want too....” Sakuma agreed reluctantly. 

“Good…” Hiro said more to himself than anyone else. 

“Well I’m gonna be trainer.” Tamaki smiled brightly. 

“You are?” Sakuma was glad for the change of conversation. 

“Yeah, it’s temporary though.” 

“Is that why you were relocated to an apartment.” Eiji asked looking envious. 

“No no. My dad paid for it so I thought to live there instead. The only issue is being arriving at the academy on time and such.” 

-_-_- 

“So...um...did I do something Hiro?”

“...” 

“Did you want the couch? I thought you would be happier with the guest room.” 

“...” 

“Um...Hiro?” 

“...Sakuma...we’re friends right? Like me, you, and the rest of the gang?” 

“Of course.” There was no hesitation in Sakuma’s voice. 

“So you trust us?...right?”

“Again, Of course.” Sakuma gave a honest smile at Hiro. 

“What's… D-Agency? Who's this Mr.Kizaki and Mr.Elliot person?and who taught you English? Also why-”

A wide eyed Sakuma,in a fit of panic,had grabbed Hiro's arm and ran into an alleyway.

“H-how did you know about that??” Sakuma had whispered lowly into Hiro's ear. 

“Last night...I heard you mumbling...I thought you'd want a friend to talk to about what happened at Hanabishi…” 

“Shit…” Sakuma had cursed with an overt look of terror. 

“Sakuma...are you a spy? I heard you mention something about gathering information as well…” 

The question made Sakuma's heart rate pick up.

“What no!...yes?...no?...Kind of...look let me explain…Can I explain?!...w-what do I even say!?” Sakuma was shaking slightly. 

“Sakuma...you said we were friends and you trust us…now I need you to relax and breath...and tell me...anything… something…remember to breath.” 

Hiro put a hand on Sakuma's shoulder trying to calm him down. 

“Yes b-breathe...oh gosh…” Sakuma went a little off balance. 

“Sakuma!” Hiro caught Sakuma, “...relax… just breathe.” 

“I-i’m… uh…” 

“Yes yes, what is it.” Hiro had encouraged Sakuma to speak more but at the same time a feeling of guilt started to form. 

“Future...uh...ergh…” Sakuma was shaking even more.

“What about the future…?” Hiro tried to ignore the shade of paleness Sakuma had turned to.

It didn't work. 

Hiro noticed the signs earlier on and when he discreetly checked Sakuma's rising pulse it confirmed both his suspensions.   
Sakuma was hiding something and was progressively falling into a panic attack. Hiro never thought himself intimidating or scary to even cause panic so does this mean...whatever Sakuma hiding bigger than he thought? 

“Sakuma...you...you don't have to tell me anything.” Hiro gave up, for now. 

“I-I what…?”

“Now breath in through your nose till your lungs are filled.” Hiro held Sakuma's hands trying to steady the shaking.

“R-right…” Sakuma followed his instructions. 

“1...2...3...breathe out...good, in...1...2...3...then out. Just like that.” 

Sakuma continued the breathing exercises with Hiro.  
-_-_-


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was my birthday yesterday (18 now) AND IM STUCK IN OKLAHOMA!!

-_-_- 

“...So you got caught?” Dr.Kizaki

“Dr.Kiazaki is it? Please don't scold him...he almost had a panic attack earlier.” 

“A whA- SAKUMA ARE YOU OKAY!?” Kizaki had screamed into the microphone doing a complete turn around in his personality. 

“Yelling doesn't help either.” Hiro had mumbled.

“Sorry, Sorry. Also...Sakuma... if you were having any problems you could have contacted me and we could bring you back. Sakuma you know you can rely on us. We’re not going to abandon you.” 

“Go back where exactly?” Hiro had grabbed Sakuma's arm, getting closer to the watch. 

“T-the future.” Sakuma's voice was still shaky but the color returned to his face. 

“The future?” 

“Yes...The doc can explain better.” Sakuma had admitted. He thought telling the truth would be better than lying, and who better to explain than the inventor of the time machine in the first place. 

“Well…” Dr.kizaki explained the situation leaving certain pieces of information out. 

Hiro nodded at each word said. 

“...Can you answer one question for me...does...do...our friends live?” 

Dr.Kizaki froze. Of course the doctor paid close attention to the people Sakuma had associated and started friendships with. He also did extensive research on all of them. But he never though he had to retell the information like this to Sakuma. 

“Eiji becomes a captain but… dies from sickness. Tamaki...he...uh…. suicide.”

“What?” 

“...Tamaki’s family dies in Hiroshima...it was to much for him to handle…” 

Sakuma’s eyes had widen. Kizaki nodded answering the question in Sakuma’s eye. 

“And Eiji.”

“Uh...radiation…” 

“Radiation?” Hiro had a confused look on his face. 

“Yes...you also died of the same sickness...” 

“...we’re getting some sort of a plague? Is there a cure now? In your time?” 

“Not a cure...but more of a treatment.” 

“I see...what is your reason for coming here.” Hiro had looked at Sakuma. 

“...information...there are people interested in how Japan fought in the war.” 

“...So after you were done you were just gonna leave us to die Sakuma?” Hiro’s voice was void of emotion. 

Sakuma looked at the ground. 

“I wish I could help...but I can't change history.” Sakuma had whispered.

“Why not?” 

“...Hiro please understand...it's not in my place to change history...it happened the way it happened for a reason...it was unfortunate but I can't change anything…if I changed what happened here I may not even have a future to go back too...I'm sorry… I know there's nothing I can say to justify my lack of involvement...but...I can't change anything.” 

“Y-you really can't change anything?” Hiro asked looking Sakuma in the eye. 

“I can't.” The honesty in Sakuma's eyes and voice stung. 

“...this sickens or plague...when will it happen?” 

“We are not at liberty to give out that information.” Dr.kizaki had cut in, “but...if you keep Sakuma's secret...we can bring to our time.” 

“We can?” Sakuma and Hiro spoke in unison. 

“Yes… I have their records…”

“My records?” Hiro asked. 

“I can calculate the exact date for us to send for Hiro for before he gets the sickness and when his presence isn't needed.” 

“...I'm not needed?” Hiro asked. 

“Oh...I didn't mean it like that...it's just...we can't take you with us if you're still significant to history...that still sounds bad.” 

“...it's fine...dr.kizaki...I'm just a military doctor...I didn't expect much from my position.”

 

“We can also bring Tamaki back, for Eiji I need to do a bit more research and look through the archives….” 

“W-what about our family's??” Hiro was sniffling quietly. 

“There's a limited number we can take… we shouldn't even be taking people back with Sakuma.”

“...I see...thank you… I'll ask any more questions if they arise. I'll just...Thank You...goodbye. ” 

“Yes...goodbye. Sakuma update me on the situation if it changes.” 

Sakuma hung up. 

Then there was silence. 

-_-_-

 

“So the future huh?” Hiro finally spoke up as they walked down the sidewalk.

“Yeah.” 

“What's it like?” 

“Well...uh...I'm an American so my perspective maybe different from um future-day Japan.” 

“American...are...are we friends?” Hiro sounded concerned. 

“I'd like to think so. We aren't fighting with each other. We have American tourist going to you and tourist from Japan coming to us.”

“T-that's good. We're visiting each other…” 

The seriousness had slowly melted away but awkwardness was slowly taking its place. 

“...Sakuma...I...I trust you.” 

“You do…?” 

“Yes…You don't seem to be...faking or acting out any of your character. Also our friendship...it felt...genuine.” Hiro’s voice was gentle as they spoke. 

“ I’m...I...Hiro...i’ve always thought all of you as my friends. I didn't see any of you as tools or pieces of information. You're a human...All of you are human...I could never. And whenever I thought about...when I had to leave… Leaving you guys here…”

“It's alright Sakuma...but it seems I have a bit of thinking to do...you do as well.” Hiro voice started to take a serious tone.

“Yes...should we tell the others?” Sakuma asked. 

“Not only that, there's also the option of going into the future. Would they even want to go? Eiji is quite traditional so he may choose to stay…” Hiro added on. 

Sakuma sighed but a thought finally appeared in his mind. 

“Hey...Hiro...why were you eavesdropping on me?”

“E-excuse me?” 

“Well, I know I'm in the wrong for lying and secrecy but I was kind of forced into this situation and couldn't get out of this … well I couldn't get out of this legally at least.” 

“That sounds ominous...You seem to be getting better at least. Don't force it though.” Hiro pat Sakuma's back. 

“I may not have that option.” The grave look on Sakuma's face made Hiro flinch. 

“What do you mean Sakuma?” 

“The people or organization that doc wanted me to investigate...I'm meeting them today.” 

“You're fucked…”

“Yeah...wait...did you just curse?” 

“Sakuma don't start with me I can out your true origins whenever I want.” Hiro had a annoyed look which was very rare.

“I-I mean...you’re usually.” 

“I know, but I'm a person too Sakuma. I get mad or stressed too sometimes. It just takes a lot to reach that point.” Hiro cocked an eyebrow at Sakuma who seemed to be hiding his face. . 

“Pft.”

“...are you laughing?” Hiro looked slightly offended.

“Sorry it's just I'm not used to you being so… confrontational? No that's not the word…” Sakuma paused in the middle of the road to think.

“Open? Honest? Not a pushover? Two faced?” Hiro started to list the things people called him when he revealed this side of himself. 

“I never thought of you as a pushover.” Sakuma’s tone of voice had change quickly to a serious one again. 

“Y-you what?” Hiro sounded genuinely shocked. 

“You're smart Hiro, and I think you have a lot of wisdom. Personally I feel like you're smarter than Tamaki, his views are more narrow minded than most and his studies mostly focus on Japan. Your intelligence seems more worldly if I had to describe it. And the push over thing? Who said that because you can talk your way out of anything but still sound polite and humble at the same time.” 

Hiro couldn't respond. Hiro didn't know how to respond. Usually Eiji would be praised for his physical prowess, then Tamaki for his brains, and Sakuma for his sense of justice and fairness. But Hiro was always labeled as the nice one...never ‘intelligent’ or ‘full of wisdom’. 

“But I can see where two faced comes from. You were so mean to me this morning…” Sakuma had a playful sigh at the end.

Hiro punched Sakuma in the arm... ‘jokingly’.

“Ow!” 

“Ruined the moment. Also I'm not two faced. I just know my manners and I'm thoughtful of others…I'm just...really tired right now so I may not use them.” Hiro complained before walking off. 

“Right, should we meet for lunch?” Sakuma asked.

“I'm busy, how about dinner at Hanabishi? After the stunt that happened yesterday there'll be a lot less people there to night.” Hiro offered. 

“Good, let's invite the others as well. Eiji may forgive us for the ‘sleep over’ thing now.” 

“Sounds good.” Hiro agreed.

-_-_-

Sakuma walked slowly and hesitantly down the block. The talk with Hiro did bring up His confidence, which he needs due to his nerves being frazzled, but meeting Lieutenant Colonel Yuki was … very nerve racking.

He had changed his suit to a cleaner one, had one one suitcase, and the chest Doc gave him. 

The chest was probably the only thing that could protect his items from the spies, was the only thought in Sakuma's head. 

Sakuma stopped walking and stared at the building in front of him. 

‘Greater East Asia Cultural Society’ 

He walked into the building to find it Vacant. 

“Thank god…” Sakuma had mumbled off in English. 

“You must be Sakuma.” 

Sakuma jumped at the voice. 

“Go down the hall, second to last door.” The voice instructed. It sounded very...delicate? 

Sakuma walked down the hall with gentle footsteps to the door. 

“Hello…” 

“Hello, my names Jitsui. This is the book room you’ll most likely find me in here if I'm not with the others.” 

“Alright. Where do I-”

“You’ll be bunking with us-”

‘Fuck’ Sakuma thought bitterly. 

“You can put your clothes in the shared closet we have-” 

‘Fuck’ Sakuma thought bitterly once more. 

“For personal items like that chest, you may want to find a good place to hide. We started lock picking recently and Hatano has been practicing on anything he can get his hands on,you’ll meet him soon.”

‘Fuck…’ Sakuma thought bitterly once again. 

“Corporal Yuki is gonna want to meet you immediately, hurry and put your things away.” Jitsui mad a shoeing motion with his hand. 

Sakuma left the room with a quick thanks and head nod. 

-_-_-

Jitsui continued cleaning up analyzing what he gathered. 

Sakuma had spoken English with barely any accent. It was very quiet but Jitsui heard it and understood it. 

Another thing Jitsui noticed was Sakuma seemed to wanted to have a more...private arrangement instead of bunking with the others.

The look in Sakuma's eyes seemed to had looked troubled, but by what? 

Jitsui blew off some dust on one of the books.

“I guess It's been awhile since I read this one…” 

Jitsui flipped through the pages quickly and put it on the table. He heard the door to Yukis office open with a familiar squeak. 

“It's also been awhile since something interesting happened…”

-_-_-

Sakuma had tapped on the door before hearing a muffled response of come in. 

The office looked plain but the man behind the desk looked intimidating. 

Sakuma did his usual greeting he did for Colonel Muto. 

When he rose from his bow, he saw the intimidating man laugh quietly before getting up limping his way toward him. 

Yuki had leaned down close to Sakuma's ear. 

“Are you stupid?...What kind of idiot bows in a suit?” 

Yuki leaned back and stood up *perfectly straight. He stared at Sakuma's expression. There was a look of shock but in Sakuma eyes which amused the colonel but Sakuma quickly changed to cool expression. That didn't last very long.

“...So you’re the spy Muto sent to us?” 

“I'm not a spy. I wouldn't take part in anything so cowardly.” The urgency of his voice made Yuki more amused but he didn't show it. 

The way Sakuma stood, the look Sakuma had in his eyes, and the overall feeling Sakuma gave off was that of a soldier. 

Yuki almost felt disappointment at the out come. 

Almost. 

Sakuma had glanced at Yuki's cane with a doubtful look. Sakuma was able to deduce that Yuki was faking a limp. 

This brought hope to the old man. 

The military may have gotten a hold of Sakuma and made him a soldier through and through but the potential Yuki saw before was still there.

 

*(Sakuma noticed Yuki was standing with perfect posture after he (Dramatically) limped all the way over to him)

-_-_-


	10. Authors Note

I apologize for the lack of updates as my high school Graduation is coming up. (June 4th) I also had to prep for exams during that time. I will also be taking part of a webtoon competition as well say updates may be still be scarce. Again I apologize for this.


	11. Chapter 10

-_-_-

Sakuma ran his hands through his hair. He had been organizing and reorganizing his things as to keep the spies away from his future gadgets. 

‘If I hide chest, they’ll be suspicious and open it. BUT! If I leave it out in the open they may think it’s something I don’t care for and try open it without a care…’

“Would these guys even understand the concept of a finger scanner…?”

Sakuma held the small chest close to himself looking around the room. 

Putting it under his bed was way to obvious, leaving it out in the open on floor is an invitation in itself, but the window sill by his bed was open. 

He placed the chest there.

…

It still looked out of place. 

Sakuma turned it diagonally to face his bed. 

Sakuma then took off his watch and placed it next to the chest. It looked a little more natural.

‘Hopefully they’ll assume I’ll use this space for small knick-knacks and other things of the like.’

“You must be the spy from the military.” 

Sakuma flinched, “I-I’m not a cowardly spy…” Sakuma half turned and meet a pair mischievous eyes. 

“I’m Kaminaga, what’s your name?” Kaminaga had a smile but his eye had twitched. 

“...Sakuma, but you will be calling me Lieutenant.” 

Kaminaga’s eyes kept twitching.

“Excuse me I have other things I need to attend to…” Sakuma side stepped Kaminaga out the room. 

‘Looks like the rest of the students should be here…’, Sakuma glanced over the group of men in the hall. ‘Now, they’re all here now.’ 

“I am Lieutenant Sakuma. I am not a spy. I am not like any of you. I expect to be called Lieutenant from all of you. And nothing else, alright?” Sakuma kept a blank face but was cursing himself inside.

‘thaT WAS TO MUCH SAKUMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING. WE TRAINED FOR THIS DAMMIT.’ 

“Alright Lieutenant.” The voice came from a man in a maroon themed suit. 

Sakuma gave a nod and walked passed the group down the stairs. 

It wasn’t till he reached the bottom of the stairs he realized the one who agreed to Sakuma’s words; was the one that tried to trick him back at Hanabishi. 

-_-_-

Sakuma was given a small office. It wasn’t grand but was still functional. 

Sakuma sorted through the few copies of Colonel Yuki’s lessons plan. He laid out the papers preparing to take the picture to send back to the lab to be analyzed, but- 

“I left the watch upstairs with a bunch spy students that’re probably planning something against me.”  
Sakuma’s voice was quiet but anyone could sense the disdain going through his body.

He had to go back upstairs. 

And act like the high and mighty soldier that forgot his watch. 

Around internationally famous WW2 spies who don’t know how famous they are or will be when this…’research’ is complete. 

-_-_-

Kaminaga felt very annoyed. 

He kinda liked Sakuma at first because of how he quickly caught on to Miyoshi’s act in the restaurant. 

But now. 

Kaminaga had been watching Sakuma organize his things in such a ‘perfect soldier’ way he couldn’t help but stare with fascination. 

One of the habits he noticed Sakuma had was that, Sakuma comforted himself by tracing parts the watch with his fingers. The number of times he saw Sakuma’s eyebrows unfurrow from that action was enough evidence to support this claim. 

And after hearing a newbie, even if he’s here to just monitor them, talk big like that. 

Kaminaga eyes the watch. “Hey..Lets play a small game of keep away today.” 

A collaboration of agreements or nods is what had sealed the deal.

-_-_-

Sakuma was walking down the hall and past a student with pushed back brown hair. 

“Ah, Lieutenant! I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Amari, it’s nice to have you here.” 

The kindness felt genuine to Sakuma but the timing of it was...off putting. 

“Thank you…” Sakuma had said quickly walking past him. 

Amari had smirking at Sakuma’s frame turning into the room.

“Now to meet up with Jitsui down stairs.” 

-_-_-

Sakuma knew quite well, he was fucked. 

Them snickering at him meant they played a part in this.

Now, he was double fucked. 

Sakuma has sighed inside and went over to the window sill tracing the spot of where he left it. 

They knew Sakuma figured out what happened. They knew Sakuma would want answers. So they waited for Sakuma to ask about his watch. Obviously they were going lie. 

But Sakuma didn’t ask. He turned around calmly and gazed at each spy carefully, some sitting in their beds or standing. Two were missing. Jitsui was still in the book room. And Amari just went down stairs. 

There were two ideas in Sakuma’s head.

The first one was Amari went down to deliver the watch to Jitsui and explain the situation 

The second one was Amari was being a messenger to tell Jitsu what’s happening. While they keep me up here and one of them have the watch. 

Either one could be true. 

The other spies had calm nonchalant expressions. While a few, here or there, had something in there’s eyes… anticipation? 

‘Well, I won’t be hooked in’ 

Sakuma walked out the room and down stairs.  
Or tried to anyway. 

-_-_-

It was the tallest of the group that stood up which got Sakuma’s attention. He hadn’t spoken yet and looked tired. 

“...Lieutenant did you get a proper look of this place?”

“No but I can do that later.” Sakuma answered quickly. He wanted to get out of there.

“A tour would make it easier to integrate yourself here.” Kaminaga had spoke up grabbing Sakuma’s shoulder.

Sakuma choked on his voice and pushed Kaminaga’s hand away.

Sakuma’s modern ways, or shitty dark humor from his middle school days, almost surfaced. 

(Did anyone else go through the entirety of 8th grade with people putting their hands on your shoulder and saying hey, “90% of all rape starts with the shoulder.” Now whenever someone puts their hand on my shoulder that’s all I think about.)

“You really don’t like being here...Lieutenant.” It was calming voice from a man with sharp eyes. 

“... I didn’t exactly choose to be here...at all.” Sakuma’s answer might have been direct, but it was hiding so much. 

So so much. 

“Tell is about it then?” 

“What?!” Sakuma started to put his guard up. 

“Tell us, also I’m Hatano.” Despite the said man sounding interested in what Sakuma has to say, he looked bored. 

“I do not need or want a group of unprofessional shrinks to talk to about this.” Sakuma retorted. 

“...what’s a shrink?” It was the man with sharp eyes again. 

“Oh you know what it is.” Sakuma sounded frustrated. 

“We do...but how do you know.” It was the man in the burgundy suit. 

“The term shrink is an American phrase for a psychiatrist. How do you know what it means?” Sharp eyes spoke calmly.

-_-_-

Jitsui and Amari has been close enough to hear the Lieutenant use the term shrink. Amari was a little surprised but Jitsui took it in stride.

Jitsui entered the room calmly and locked eyes with Hatano.

Hatano had an obvious look of curiosity, well obvious look of curiosity to Jitsui anyway, so Jitsui decided to keep his and Amari’s presences hidden from Sakuma. Well, until he deemed it necessary to interrupt. 

“The term shrink is an American phrase for a psychiatrist. How do you know what it means?” Sharp eyes spoke calmly.

And now was a good time. 

“That’s a good question Tazaki. I’m curious as well. When Sakuma first entered the building he had said “thank god” without any accent at all. He sounded like an American native.” Jitsui pointed out. 

“Now that I think I about it he said shrink without and accent either.” Hatano gave a thoughtful glance at Sakuma. 

“I knew infantry training would have English lessons but I didn’t think they would study slang terms as well.” Kaminaga had spoke up. 

“Don’t you think you’re all reading a little too much into this?” Sakuma tried to cover it up quickly. 

“Sakuma we’re becoming spies what are you expecting?” 

Sakuma wanted to say James Bond or mission impossible. 

“You all to act like adults and not steal my watch.” Sakuma had a scolding tone. 

The room had stilled itself once more.

“How about an exchange.” Kaminaga started as the watch thing was his idea to begin with. 

“And what exactly are we exchanging?” 

“Bow down to me and get off your high horse.” Kaminaga spoke with a casual tone. 

“Okay now your being Miyoshi and you know it.” Hatano interrupted. 

Buegundy suit had an offended look, he must be Miyoshi. 

“Jitsui you better get control of your pet.” Miyoshi had stated. 

“Hey!?” Hatano had jumped at this. 

“Hatano calm down.” Jitsui had instructed.

“But…” Hatano had mumbled off. 

“Fine how about this? You seem to have gained an alliance with the hostess from Hanabishi. Why?” Kaminaga had asked.

“What?” Sakuma stared confused. “She is a close friend to me. Before I was put here I was usually sent to pick up food deliveries she enjoyed my company I enjoyed hers.” 

“...There was no motive?” Tazaki asked a finale time. 

“Unless you consider friendship a motive there was nothing else I wanted.”

“What if she offered information or a night with her girls?” 

“She would never do that. She has more respect for herself and her girls to do such a thing.” 

“...you mean having her girls...spend the night with a man.” Kaminaga stated. 

“She wouldn’t. I wouldn't allow it and she wouldn’t allow it.” 

“What about trading information?”

“Most of what is exchanged I consider to be mere gossip and speculation.” Sakuma answered. 

“I was hoping for a more interesting answer.” Jitsui had turned to leave. 

“Yeah,” Kaminaga agreed. 

“What exactly is your intention here?” Sakuma finally asked. 

Hatano followed after Jitsui giving a lazy glance  
fo Sakuma.

A few more left the room, leaving Sakuma with Tazaki, Kaminaga, Miyoshi, and two others.

“Lieutenant, this is our first time meeting you officially and we wanted to test your character.” 

“My character?” 

“We originally thought you to be a hypocrite who acted high and mighty.” 

Well that is the stereotype I was told to imitate. 

“But your just soldier that believes in silly things such as honor or justice. Who also seems to genuinely and blindly believe the militia as well.”

“Is that so wrong?” Sakuma countered. 

“It will be your demise.” Miyoshi rebutted. 

“And why would my death concern you?” Sakuma had spoken without thinking. 

There was only silence in the room. 

“It wouldn’t.” 

-_-_-

The quietest one, or Odagiri, was the last in the room. He had walked over to Sakuma and eyed him up.

“...Your watch will be returned shortly or eventually Lieutenant.” 

Sakuma nodded and followed Odagiri out. 

“Do you know who has it?” Sakuma has asked. 

“Hatano, originally he was going to pass it to Jitsui but we ended up in that discussion instead.” Odagiri had answered. 

“I see.”

“Hatano probably doesn’t have it anymore though. Another one of us probably has it now.” 

Sakuma sighed. 

-_-_- 

Sakuma knew he should be trying to get his watch back as soon as possible but that discussion up stairs was an obvious group opinion of him. 

They did not care for him,his beliefs, or status under the military. 

Sakuma continued reading the files he had so far on them when the door opened.

“Colonel Yuki.” Sakuma stood up immediately. 

“...I don’t allow soldier like behavior.” 

Sakuma realized his blunder but showed no sign of Sakuma sitting back down. 

“It seems my students took this from you… it’s a nice watch. A common style but I don’t know the company that made it and from your files you lived in an remote area so a luxury as this wasn’t easy to find.” 

“Yes, a close friend made it for me.”

“A close friend? Hmm now how would a man that had nothing more than a string bag make friends with a watchmaker, a good watchmaker at that?” 

“It’s a small world.” Sakuma was now standing in front of Yuki reaching for the watch. 

“Indeed it is.” Yuki had agreed pulling the watch back. 

Sakuma looked Yuki in the eyes. 

Usually this would be seen as a challenge of authority and would result in Sakuma getting written up for insubordination. 

However, Sakuma felt confident Yuki wouldn’t do so. 

“In such a small world, it’s hard to keep things hidden Sakuma.” 

-_-_-


	12. Chapter 11

-a few minutes earlier- 

 

Yuki was in the cafeteria of their small agency taking care of a bit of paper work of Sakuma’s involvement in D-agency with a cup of black coffe. The silence was ideal but the sound of his students entering the cafeteria as well didn’t bother him much either. 

“This is a well made watch.” Hatano had noted. 

“Yes and the style is nice as well.” Jitsui spoke while taking the watch from him. 

“Sakuma took real good care of it to.” Jitsu hands fluttered over the small simplistic designs. 

Yuki had frozen at that.

“Yes, but we should return it to him soon though.”  
Amari sounded a bit guilty. 

“But who should do it?” Tazaki said while entering the room. 

“It can’t be Miyoshi.” Kaminaga said as if it were fact.

“I never said I wanted to either, have Fukumoto do it.” Miyoshi tried to act nonchalant but he still sounded tense. 

Fukumoto tilted his head to the side and had a troubled look. 

“Odagiri?” The tall man had looked around. 

“I guess he’s still talking to Sakuma.” Tazaki assured Fukumoto. 

“There’s no logo or brand…” Jitsui spoke, confusion in his voice. 

“What do you mean?” Kaminaga asked.

“There’s no branding there….and Sakuma seems like a careful person so i think you still be able to see the company that made this. All that’s there is Sakuma’s name carved in the back.” 

“Perhaps it was a gift? A custom watch?” Amari offered. 

“A custom watch in this style would be expensive. And none of the social circles he’s with don’t have that kind of money to give out such lavish things.”  
Yuki had finally interrupted. 

There was silence in the room as Yuki walked over. 

He took the watch from Jitsui and pocketed it. He would deal with it later. With such little paper work on Sakuma’s past he was getting slightly wary of his presence. Of course he didn’t let this show. 

Yuki of course planned to return it but before he wanted to properly figure how Sakuma got the watch. 

-_-_-

The time taken was longer than Yuki expected. 

Yuki was feeling disgruntled at the small trinket.

The tools he used to try and pick it apart were insufficient. 

The only clue he got was the watch was made of a strong material and was fitted only to Sakumas wrist. 

“I guess I’ll have to talk to Sakuma face to face then…” 

And so he did. 

-_-_-

After returning Sakuma’s watch Yuki felt something was missing. 

For Sakuma to befriend a watchmaker and make an exclusive watch just for Sakuma sounded… off. 

Did Sakuma have connections. 

If he did, how? And with who? 

Yuki sighed regretting not learning his true origins earlier on. 

Sakuma’s story does check out for the most part.

There was an old house and garden out in the forest away from civilization as Sakuma said. There were two graves as well, as Sakuma had said. 

But weather or not it was a true grave is what left Yuki curious. 

The best way to find out was to dig, but the military wouldn’t be too keen on digging up a soldiers dead parents. 

Sakuma had never showed signs of trauma or grievance towards his dead family. From what Yuki observed, and Yuki is a good observer. 

“If Sakuma starts to act extra cautious around me, especially after today’s events...he’s definitely hiding something…” Yuki had mumbled to himself.

He purposely shown Sakuma that he was suspicious of him. 

How Yuki plans to move forward is to play by ear for now.  
-_-_- 

Sakuma felt nothing but dread. 

He wanted to hide. 

To escape. 

He could do that. 

All he had to do was say the word and…

“...My friends…” 

There were things he wanted to say to them. 

Things he wanted to tell them. Some allowed and some not. 

Sakuma felt himself tremble.

“...I will talk to them. I will...finish this mission. I won’t...I won’t quit.” 

There was a pause a. 

Sakuma fiddled with the watch. His fingers rubbed the engraving of his name on the back. 

“I won’t quit...not on do the doc or Elliot. Not on Tamaki, Eiji, and not Hiro…I’ll … I can….”

Sakuma didn’t know what he could do for them, those three. 

Hiro already knows his secret and it was already planned to tell the others later tonig-

“Shit I’m late!” 

-_-_- 

The weight of the watch felt heavier on Sakuma than usual. 

Whether it was because he lost it or the talk he was about have the of cause this, he didn’t know. 

“Finally a proper get together, Sakuma you’re paying for everything correct?”

“Why are you forci-...” 

“He isn’t payi-“ 

Hiro and Tamaki started at the same time but froze. 

There was an awkward pause amongst the four. 

“Um...well...it was because he was late...I wasn’t serious...just a bit of teasing.” Eiji felt awkward attempting to explain his actions.

He was used to Tamaki telling him off for teasing Sakuma, but Hiro never joined in. 

Hiro usually kept to himself and let Tamaki handle it. 

Eiji gulped slightly. 

“Well… the main reason we’re out is because of me so...I guess I feel responsible for the bill.” Sakuma had spoke up. 

“Then I’ll take care of…” 

“Just leave it to mee….” 

Hiro glanced up at Tamaki with confused look. 

Tamaki cleared his throat, “I guess I got so used to taking care of Sakuma back in training and all...and we haven’t hang out much since then.” Tamaki’s voice got quieter near the end as he spoke. 

Hiro had placed a hand on Sakuma’s right bicep, “due to some personal circumstances I’ve caused to him I feel as if I should make up for what I’ve done.” 

Sakuma cocked an eyebrow up in a questioning manner than made an ‘OHHH!’ Face. 

Tamaki had placed his left hand on Sakuma’s shoulder, face to face with Hiro. 

“I admit you were a little off this morning being so hostile towards Sakuma.” 

“oh gosh, I’ve forgotten I was like that this morning as well.” Hiro felt himself flush at the mention. 

“ ‘As well’? Did you do something else to Sakuma?” Tamaki’s grip had gotten slightly tighter. 

Eiji and Sakuma both gulped. 

“...I may have caused Sakuma to go into a panic attack.” Hiro decided to be up front. 

“A pani-are you okay?” Tamaki pulled Sakuma away from Hiro. 

“Yes I’m fine. Me and Hiro already talked about it so we’re friends again.” Sakuma answered earnestly. 

“Hiro what did you do?” Eiji had joined in on the questioning. 

“...it’s what we’re going to talk about later…” Hiro had answered. 

Hiro clenched and unclenched his hands.

Tamaki manipulated the situation to keep Sakuma by his side…and he was successful. 

Tamaki had placed his right hand on Sakuma’s same arm, over his watch. 

It was like a weird side back hug. Of course tamaki would find a way to hug someone with actually having to hug them. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Tamaki had placed his head strategical over his left hand. 

Hiro was slightly irritated but he shouldn’t be surprised. He had noticed Tamaki’s actions towards Sakuma earlier on back in training. 

Originally Hiro thought it was a good thing as he hoped the attraction would make Tamaki want to be better friends with Sakuma as they had a rocky start. 

Now it was slightly annoying.

... A little annoying.

… Very annoying. 

He was okay with Tamaki babying Sakuma before but things had changed. 

“Yes, Hiro helped calmed me back down and we were both able to properly talk about the issue.” 

“...I see” Tamaki had lifted his head back up and gave Sakuma a quick pat on the shoulder before letting him go completely. 

Hiro smirked at Tamaki's quick dismissive actions. 

Tamaki didn’t like Sakuma’s answer and was sulking a bit. One could go as far to say he felt threatened by Sakuma’s and Hiro’s friendship, presently, repairing itself so quickly. 

Usually Hiro would concern himself to fix such an issue immediately as he was the mediator of the group. 

He normally would patch up any misunderstandings or issues. 

To keep everyone as friends 

But Hiro wants to be closer to Sakuma. 

Not in a Romantic sense.

He was curious.  
He had questions.  
So many questions. 

After tonight he was sure Sakuma, obviously with restrictions and limitation, he would be able talk to Sakuma for hours about the future. 

But he was also afraid that Tamaki would ask them first. 

He was afraid he would only talk with Tamaki. 

He was afraid...the new found closeness, even if it only started this morning, would disappear. 

Perhaps it was in the romantic sense…? Hiro wasn’t quite sure.

But it made him happy when Sakuma complimented him. 

When Sakuma had shown respect towards him

“Anyways, the quicker we go to Hanabishi the quicker we can resolve everything.” Hiro spoke up while grabbing Sakuma’s arm again, pulling him away from Tamaki. “So let’s go.” 

-_-_-

The room the hostess gave them was in the corner, away from any patrons. 

It was nice a sized room, especially for a small group of four. 

“Sakuma sit here!” Eiji had pushed Sakuma down into a seat next to him. 

Sakuma made a small sound of surprise as Eiji quickly whispered in his ear. 

“I’m not sure what’s happening between the two but I’m afraid of what’ll happen if you’re next to one but now by the other.” 

Sakuma had agreed quietly and quickly. 

“Well I guess I’ll sit here then.” Tamaki had placed himself in front of Sakuma. 

Hiro made a small noise as he sat in his seat. 

“What to drink, what to drink?” Eiji spoke in a singsong voice. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Sakuma complained. 

“I am.” 

“Me as well.” 

 

There was lightning.

It went by quick but there was a small flash between the two. 

“Well...drinks are as important as well…” Sakuma continued. 

“Now you’re understanding me Sakuma.” Eiji messed up Sakuma’s hair like an older brother would do. 

“Why did you-“

“You didn’t ha-“ 

Tamaki and Hiro turned towards each other. 

The lighting appeared again but it lasted a few minutes longer. 

“...I’m scared man.” Eiji had nudged Sakuma side discreetly. 

“...me too.” Sakuma gave a small nod. 

“Well What was it that Sakuma wanted to speak with us about?” Tamaki was the first to break eye contact. 

 

“Oh uh…” Sakuma’s nerves were already at 80 because of the current tension now it was up to 160. 

“Sakuma if you want we could eat first before talking about it… I know it’s a big issue.”

“...Sakuma told you?” Tamaki’s eyes had narrowed. 

“Yes.” Hiro spoke with full confidence. 

Eiji and Sakuma had turned so quickly it jerked the table. 

“...willingly...or did you use his panic attack to get answers?” 

Hiro’s eyes meet the table. 

“Tamaki I’ve already forgiven him...let’s not reopen that wound there’s only so much our grade A military doctor can do.” Sakuma attempted to joke to lighten up the mood.

Tamaki sighed. 

The hostess herself walked in. 

“Alright boys I have something equivalent to an emperor’s feast.”

“But we didn’t order…?” Sakuma voiced with panic. 

“Well with the incident yesterday lots of customers canceled so we have lots of more food than planned.” 

“I see…” Sakuma started to sound irritated as well. 

Eiji hit his shoulder. 

“If I’m surrounded on all sides by angry friends I’m leaving.” 

Sakuma, out of fear, repressed the irritation he had towards Miyoshi. 

“It’s okay Sakuma, don’t be mad. It’s only temporary.” Hiro spoke with a reassuring smile. 

Sakuma modded stiffely with his hand still clenched on the table. 

When did he do that? 

Unclenched his fingers and eyed his watch. 

“Is there anything you’d like to drink?” 

“Alcohol!” Eiji cheered. 

“The same thing.” Tamaki spoke evenly. 

“I’d like to drink as well.” Hiro gave a polite smile. 

“For a little thing like you I may have to find a smaller cup.” 

Hiro kept a calm smile. 

“No need for that, he’s a man he’ll know when to stop.” Sakuma spoke up without missing a beat. 

“Ahaha, alright. I’ll be back.” The hostess left the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“...thank you Sakuma.” Hiro spoke quietly. 

“Hmm?” 

Hiro smiled up at him. 

Sakuma was the only one to respect him. 

Hiro wasn’t letting that go quite yet.

-_-_-

 

 

Was this even good? Idk


	13. Chapter 12

“Well… this is going better than expected…” was the snarky reply that came from the watch. 

“Thanks Doc…” Sakuma spoke sarcastically. 

Eiji and Tamaki were both against the wall shaking in fear. 

Hiro had chuckled at the duo and took the opportunity to switch seats. 

“Guys I know it’s hard to take in, I’m still trying to take it in. But remember Sakuma is still our friend.” 

Hiro continued to speak earnestly. 

“He’s never betrayed us. He always helps us out. Just because he maybe...a few years younger doesn’t make him any less than our friend.” 

“In America we have phrase that age is just number.” Dr.Kizaki had chimed in. 

“Yeah that’s used to defend the fact you’re dating someone to young or to old.” Sakuma joined. 

“Not helping.”

“Get better examples.”

“Sakuma, doc.” Hiro reeled the two back into the conversation. 

“Wait, wait, wait…” Tamaki had finally stepped up a bit. “You’re an American?” 

“Yeah, Sakuma is too.”Dr.Kizaki answered. 

 

“That shouldn’t change anything, and if it does…”  
Hiro tried to read Tamaki’s facial expression. 

“It doesn’t change anything for me much…” Eiji spoke up a bit. 

“In my opinion a good man is a good man. Sakuma, you sir are a great one.” Eiji said while pulling out a chair. 

“Thanks Eiji.” Sakuma smiles, relieved at his acceptance.

“...what does America, no FUTURE America want with us?” Tamaki had asked.

“Nothing. None of you were supposed to be involved.” Dr.Kizaki’s comment stung Tamaki's pride. 

“Okay...then why is Sakuma here?...how long can he be here?”

“He’s here to help patch up a few pieces of history in our historical record while we still can.” 

“What do you mean while you still can?”

“Well with the world changing and different diseases are becoming more rampant and evolving uh…,” Dr.Kizaki was beginning to ramble, “Because of this...how to put this...if we sent Sakuma to a far enough time were humanity has yet to develop an immunity to certain diseases, well Genocide. it would result in accidental Genocide.”

“Oh gosh…” 

“Wow.”

“Wha-?” 

“That went from 0-80 real quick.” 

There was a pause. 

“I assume that he isn’t the cause of the plague…” Hiro spoke evenly. 

“That is correct.” Dr.Kizaki confirmed. 

“Wait, what plague?” Tamaki asked, with an eyebrow cocked up over the lense of his glasses. 

“Doc and I can’t say much about it. There are rules and regulations that were...well… our rules and regulations on what we can say and not say.” Sakuma explained briefly. 

“From what I could glean. It seems to be caused by some radiation. I think it’s safe to assume that it’s from some sort of weapon if it spreads radiation. If I had to guess probably from the British. They do have an impressive Air Force.” Hiro looked between the Doc and Sakuma for confirmation. 

He got none. 

“Wait Sakuma could you tell us if we win or lose?” Eiji asked. 

“We can’t rely that information.” Dr.Kizaki voice had turned to a hard time. 

“...there was also talk of living in the future. Neither of them straight up said it,” Hiro jerked a thumb too the two youngsters,”but it was heavily implied that we may not leave up to old age.” Hiro had spoke carefully. 

“What?” Tamaki eyes went wide. 

“The future…” Eiji eyes started to look distant. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen but it did. It’s an offer we’d like to give you.” Dr.Kizaki had a clipboard in his hand. 

“You don’t have to give your answers now, Hiro is still thinking on it as well.” Sakuma tried to assure or relieve them of any stress. 

“We’ll be going to Sakuma’s time...and live the for the rest of our days.” Tamaki asked. 

“Yes, that is indeed correct.” 

 

“I decline.” 

“Eiji…?” Sakuma locked eyes with said man. 

“That was a rather quick decision…” Dr.Kizakis voice sounded distant as he was writing. 

“I’m not only a man loyal to his country but to his time as well.”

There was an awkward pause in the room at that. 

“...stop trying to be cool.” Hiro took that moment to grab onto Sakuma’s arm.

“Okay, but honestly. I don’t think I could go through with that. My time is here. My life is here. Remember even though I’m more accepting than most of certain people, I’m still a traditional man.”  
Eiji leaned forward in his seat.

Eiji eyed the watch a bit. 

“Tamaki?” 

“...I think...I’ll be fine. For now. It’s not a definite answer. From how things are looking right now. I’m confident in the path that’s ahead of me.” Tamaki spoke with a strong look in his eyes. 

“Alright, Hiro whenever you have your answer you know how to contact me. Now get back to your meal.” Dr.Kiazki hung up the pho-er watch.

“Well, since you can’t tell us any historical events. What can you tell us.” Eiji asked looking eager.   
-_-_-

The group had finished eating a while ago and were just walking around. No clear destination or goal. Just walking around to hang out and spend time together talking. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THANOS WON?!” the trio screamed at Sakuma. 

“He just won, that’s how the first part ended. I left before I could watch part two.” Sakuma had to explain. 

“And how in the heck is this Marvel company going to make the tale of the Second spider man film, WHEN SPIDER MAN IS A PILE OF DUST ON SOME DISTANT DEAD PLANET CALLED TITAN!” Eiji screamed the last part into the night sky.

“...Look I’ll ask Doc if part two was made yet, if it was I’ll tell you about it.” Sakuma said trying to quiet him down. 

Sakuma gave apologetic nods to people walking through the street. 

“I really wish you tell us more about this captain character. What exactly is he the captain of?” 

“You really like Steve Rogers don’t you Tamaki.”   
Sakuma had sighed. 

“I guess I have a small thing for blue eyes….” Tamaki whispered to himself.

“I really like Bruce Banner, I can relate to him a little more.” Hiro spoke up. 

“Relate to hi-You are Bruce banner.” Sakuma scoffed. 

“Am I really that scary?” Hiro chided Sakuma. 

“Yeah when You’re angry.” Eiji explained.

“You wanna know what my secret is?” Hiro had stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk. 

“What have I done? world forgive me.” Regret was beginning to bubble in Sakuma’s stomach. 

“I’m always angry.” Hiro furrowed his eyebrows and puffed out his chest in a joking manner. He even went as far as to make a fist. 

In a fit of giggles and laughter Sakuma went over and sat down on a park bench. 

“Oh my fucking gawd, world please forgive me.” 

“Language.” Tamaki had said quickly. 

That was it. 

That’s what killed our time travel. 

-_-_-

Sakuma woke up early and thought back to what happened last night. 

He made a bunch fan boys, no.

He made a fucking fan club.

He giggled at the thought before standing to full height. 

While getting his stuff together he started humming the spider man theme. 

He didn’t mean too. 

It’s been a while since he could geek out. 

After going through the song a third time he headed to the bathrooms to shower, thankfully by himself. 

-_-_-

 

Now that Sakuma was clean and dressed it was time to do inevitable. 

Talk with Colonel Yuki.

If only shield was real and sent a more professional operative. 

Sakuma walked into the room like normal.

“Colonel Yuki,Sir.”

“You’re just gonna overlook some training we have today with me.” 

“Yes,sir.”

“...today we’re going back to English my students informed me that you’re familiar with a few slang terms.” 

“Not many…sir.” 

“Still, you can assist me today.” 

Sakuma sighed internally.

“That’s is correct, sir.” 

“Good.” 

-_-_-

“Due to the request we will go over a few slang terms from the English language.” 

A few were already written up on the board.

“Sakuma could you write some up on the board as well?”It was Hatano who suggested it. 

“Sakuma if you could?” Yuki gave Sakuma the chalk. 

“Right…” Sakuma reluctantly agreed. 

The po-po  
The fuzz  
The Golden Girl   
Shrink 

Sakuma stopped. The other slang terms he knew were modern day. 

“Sakuma, I didn’t say stop.” 

Welp, it’s not like Sakuma had much to loose. 

Thot   
Thot patrol   
Thoty   
Roast   
Burn   
Cloud   
Text me the Dets   
BTW/BTDubs  
IDK   
DILF   
MILF  
Lit   
Turn up  
The 411

“Wait,what?” 

Sakuma suppressed the smirk at their confused glances and kept writing.

TTYL   
LY   
Thx   
Yeet   
Ofc   
KYS

“Sakuma are you sure these are...slang terms?”

Sakuma had shrugged and wrote the finale one. 

He knew it was childish.

He knew he was breaking character. 

But yesterday, being able to talk about his time and things he liked made him feel sane. 

Doing this much wouldn’t hurt. 

 

Icup.

 

“Icup?” Kaminaga Looked confused.

“Spell it.” Sakuma quickly instructed, not like a soldier or someone on their high horse would do. 

Which made Kaminaga willing to follow. 

“...I…C...U...P-what?!?” 

Sakuma laughed inside and kept a blank face on. 

“That’s weird Kaminaga.” 

“Very.” 

“I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing.” 

The group giggled and land poked fun at the man.

Sakuma cleared his throat and trying to pull himself together. 

“Ahem I uh, I have some work to do at the office today so. Enjoy the rest of the class.” Sakuma quickly explained while putting the chalk down and left the room.

-_-_-

Yuki looked back on the events that happened that morning. 

He had made up that lesson to see how the Lieutenant would act around him. He did not act according to how Yuki expected or wanted Sakuma  
to. 

For the Lieutenant to be so carefree and relaxed about the situation, annoyed Yuki greatly. 

Essentially he was at square one again. With the Lieutenant not showing any signs of fear of what Yuki may find about his past means two things. 

Sakuma is just that confident in his story. 

Or there really is nothing wrong with Sakuma’s past and not afraid what someone will pull against him. 

The English slang term lesson was to dissect Sakuma’s knowledge of the English language, how he learned it, and how much he knew.

All Yuki got was a mess of words and childishness. 

Perhaps Yuki was over thinking things. 

Yuki thought back to everything Sakuma wrote down.

He made a copy of the words and put it in Sakuma’s file.   
-_-_-

 

Sakuma had told a half truth. 

He did have work with colonel Muto, but… it was to deliver food later on that day.

He had escaped to avoid explaining some of those terms to the spies and especially Colonel Yuki. 

Sakuma still thought it was strange for Yuki to make such lessons plans but wasn’t surprised. 

There was even teachings on how to seduce women. 

“Sakuma, aren’t you early?” The hostess looked at Sakuma with a smile. 

“Yes, yes. Now how much did you hear yesterday.” 

“Just a tad. What’s this about a man in an iron suit? He sounds like quite the womanizer.”

Sakuma laughed at that, “anything else?” 

“I thought I heard a fifth person there?” 

“Nope.” 

“Well if Sakuma says so, I won’t pry.” 

Sakuma smiled warmly at that. 

“Can I help with a bit of cleaning till I have to deliver the order then?” Sakuma started taking his jacket off.

“Why of course! You don't need to ask.”

-_-_-

71 words short of my usual 2,000.

After all the seriousness Sakuma can’t help but want to joke and having the chance to talk about his true self and interest with his friends he couldn’t stop it there.


End file.
